Le reflet de l'Âme
by Silvanius
Summary: Pris dans le jeu de la mort, contrait à tuer ou être tué. Le programme des anges et des démons ne peut être contourné... NOTE: Ceci est basé sur Mirai Nikki mais est loin de l'être.
1. Intro

L'homme était assis derrière une voiture. Puis vint des coups de feu destinés à lui, il resta donc caché.

Il sorti son téléphone et utilisa l'arrière comme reflet pour voir le nombre d'assaillants. Il devait y en avoir 5.

Son oreillette se mit à faire un son. La voix d'une fille se fit entendre.

\- Tu m'entends?

\- Cinq sur cinq.

\- Je croyais qu'ils ne seraient pas là trop aussi tôt, tu crois pouvoir les retenir?

\- Sans problème, mais dépêche-toi de trouver la cible.

Il enleva son oreillette. Il se leva à découvert et avança lentement vers ses ennemis. La couleur de ses yeux changea alors en une seconde, devenant d'un bleu éclatant.

Les hommes furent surpris un instant et firent feu.

Une balle toucha l'épaule mais il ne trembla pas.

Une balle toucha la jambe mais il ne vacilla pas.

Une balle toucha la tête mais il ne mourut pas.

Ils cessèrent le feu, le sang coulait mais les blessures n'étaient plus.

Au plus profond de ses yeux se fit voir la couleur du sang et de la haine. À mesure qu'elle dominait les pupilles, les hommes en étaient terrifiés.

Ils ne s'aperçurent pas que tout le bâtiment s'écroula sur eux.

1 mois plus tôt.

C'est à l'est du quartier qu'habite Edward, un étudiant comme les autres. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Edward a 17 ans, il est étudiant et n'as pas d'emploi. Comme plusieurs personnes de son âge, il a un penchant pour une personne en particulier, elle s'appelle Katie, une fille qui est dans quelques uns de ses cours mais dont il n'as jamais osé lui parler.

1 ans plus tôt, dans la même ville, il y a eu ce que l'on crois être un acte de terrorisme. Dans cette ville, il y a de grands bâtiments au centre mais il y en avait un, solitaire et bien connu de tous, à l'autre bout de la ville. Il fut détruit par trois explosions à la base de la tour, causant de nombreux morts et une destruction de trois coins de rue. Nombreux en furent bouleversés. Normalement, les terroristes se font savoir en être les coupables mais rien n'as été expliqué à ce sujet. D'autant plus que de mystérieuses morts ont survenues continuellement deux mois avant l'explosion, ils ont cessés depuis. Certains croient à une conspiration, mais les médias ont fini d'en parler.

En revenant à Edward, il avait quelques amis et passait souvent son temps à envoyer des textos à ces mêmes amis.

Un jour, quand il ouvrit son téléphone, il fut surpris qu'il avait 4 pages d'applications au lieu de 3. Il la regarda plus précisément et vit d'étranges applications comme «Compas», «Statistiques», «Règles», «Appareil Photo», et autres. Ce qui le rendit confus fut qu'il avait déjà une application appareil photo, mais il ne se souvenait aucunement avoir téléchargé une seule de ses applications.

Il se leva de son lit et traversa la maison pour aller voir Alice, sa petite sœur.

\- Al, c'est toi qui a téléchargé des trucs sur mon téléphone?

\- Non, Ed, je n'ai même pas le mot de passe.

Edward fut assez confus sur le moment et fixa Alice droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu peux me jurer que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as fait?

\- Juré!

Il revint dans sa chambre, sa sœur était si prévisible qu'il était très facile de voir dans son regard si elle mentait. Ne dit-on pas toujours que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme?

Edward était fatigué de toute façon, il ferma son téléphone et quitta pour un sommeil profond.

Trop profond.

 _J'avais 17 ans quand j'ai vu un ange pour la première fois. Que cela puisse paraître bizarre, mais j'aurais souhaité ne jamais l'avoir rencontré._


	2. Le Jeu

Le Jeu

Edward se sentait léger. Avant même de se rendre compte où il était, il savait qu'il faisait un rêve.

Au début du rêve, il était debout, la tête penchée vers le bas. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que son corps n'était qu'une silhouette noire. Il pouvait pourtant remarquer que sa silhouette était vêtue de son uniforme d'école. Il regarda ensuite son environnement. Il se trouvait debout, sur un nuage. L'endroit était très bien éclairé, alors pourquoi son corps était une silhouette?

Il entendit respirer derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit une autre silhouette à quelques pas, le regardant. Seul ses yeux n'étaient pas sombres, bien visibles parmi le reste.

Edward ne sentit pas la nécessité de parler, c'était un rêve après tout.

Puis, d'autres silhouettes apparurent autour de lui, ils devaient être à peu près une centaine. Tous différentes.

Les personnes étaient tous dispersés en trois groupes. Edward vit un groupe à sa gauche, ils avaient des yeux bleu ciel resplendissants chacun. C'était un rêve, après tout. Il vit le groupe à la droite, des yeux de couleur sang qui n'inspiraient pas la confiance. Il ne voulait pas être seul avec un d'entre eux.

Il remarqua ensuite que son groupe à lui avaient les yeux bien normaux et que le groupe aux yeux rouges dépassait en nombre les autres groupes.

Puis tous levèrent les yeux vers une personne dans les airs qui n'était pas une silhouette.

Cette chose portait d'imposantes et remarquables ailes dans son dos. C'était un ange, tout ce qu'il y a de plus féerique. Puis à sa droit vint une autre entité, des cornes longues, pointues et rouges au front et portant la couleur du diable sur la peau. Un démon, tout ce qu'il y a de plus cruel.

À ce moment, Edward fut convaincu qu'il rêvait, mais tout semblait si réel, même les émotions qu'il vivait.

Puis l'ange vint à parler et ce fut d'une voix qui se projetait en écho.

\- Bien le bonjour à tous. Vous tous ici présent êtes parmi les plus chanceux de votre espèce.

Le démon s'avança à son tour.

 _\- La raison est simple, vous avez été choisis au hasard pour accomplir la volonté de Dieu!_

\- Depuis si longtemps, les anges et les démons se livrent une guerre incessante.

 _\- Cette guerre se fait sentir par l'influence des anges et celle des démons grandissante dans l'esprit de l'homme._

\- Mais comment savoir qui domine la guerre?

 _\- La réponse se trouve dans l'influence sur la pensée des humains que nous causons._

\- Alors, nous avons trouvés un moyen de vérifier cela.

 _\- Savoir quel clan dominera permettra de savoir quel clan l'emportera._

\- Par la volonté de Dieu, nous instaurerons une sorte de jeu qui nous permettra d'en vérifier l'importance.

 _\- Si on donne à des humains au hasard des pouvoir d'anges et démons, que feraient-ils avec?_

\- Certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà remarqué. Vous avez déjà obtenu un pouvoir au hasard d'un ange et d'un démon ainsi que d'étranges applications fournis sur le téléphone que vous utilisez.

 _\- Le but du jeu est simple, vous êtes divisés en deux équipes: les anges et les démons. Dépendant vos actions avec vos capacités, vous serrez classés dans une équipe. La première équipe à exterminer l'autre l'emporte! Il y a aussi l'équipe neutre, celle qui n'as encore rien fait de ses capacités, mais elle sera vide bien assez tôt._

\- Ce jeu n'est pas qu'un bain de sang, c'est aussi une occasion rêvée! Terminez le conflit mort ou vif en tant qu'ange et vous en deviendrez un quand vous passerez les portes du ciel.

 _\- Ou terminez le conflit mort ou vif en tant que démon et vous en deviendrez un quand vous passerez les portes de l'enfer, sans subir les souffrances éternelles._

\- Les applications fournis vous permettront de traquer les autres joueurs. Trouvez-les et choisissez entre révéler leur identité ou les tuer vous-même.

 _\- Il y a présentement 100 joueurs en jeu, la majorité a choisie de s'intégrer au clan des démons._

\- Mais voyons si la plus grande foi pourra vaincre la plus grande folie. Devrons-nous nous attendre à une envolée d'anges aux ailes déchirées ou à une pluie de cornes de démons fraîche et morte?

 _\- Chacun d'entre vous a été choisi au hasard mais parmi certaines règles. Vous n'avez pas peur facilement et êtes prêts à tout pour gagner. Vous êtes tous des guerriers. Maintenant, forgez le futur._

\- Soyez sans pitié et méritez-vous une place près du Seigneur ou du Malin, votre choix. Bonne chance et que les meilleurs gagne!

Edward resta silencieux et pétrifié. Il se mit sérieusement à douter de la réalité où il se trouvait.

 _Comment Dieux peut-il permettre cela? Quel genre de créateur peut permettre une telle chose?_

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. L'ange et le démon disparurent alors comme des ombres.

Il y eut alors un silence. Pourtant, à première vue, Edward sembla le seul à être ébranlé par cette nouvelle.

Un léger rire se fit entendre, il venait de l'équipe des démons.

\- Tant que je peux devenir un démon, je n'ai rien à perdre! Bonne chance à tous.

Il disparut.

Les silhouettes commençaient alors à disparaître les uns après les autres.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la fin.

\- Le premier que je vois est un ange mort.

\- Sachez que le nombre aura la raison.

Les démons avaient tous disparus. Il restait les anges et les neutres. Les anges commençaient eux aussi à disparaître

\- Ne soyez pas naïf, accomplissez la volonté de Dieu.

\- Que le meilleur gagne? Autant joindre nos rangs.

\- Si vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux, vous savez où aller.

Et ils furent tous partis.

Edward était hors de lui, comment les gens pouvaient être si aveugle, si possédés par le pouvoir qui leur était donné?

\- Mais vous êtes tous malades! Vous allez vous entre-tuer juste parce qu'on vous l'ordonne?!

Pourtant, personne ne semblait l'écouter, les gens disparaissaient autour de lui, le laissant seul.

Puis il se réveilla.

Était-ce vraiment un rêve?

Il n'aurait pu le dire, mais il tremblait de tout son être. Jamais il n'avait rêvé d'une chose aussi réelle. Non, le rêve semblait plus réel que la réalité elle-même!

Il sorti rapidement son téléphone et chercha dans les applications, il vit une page d'information qu'il ouvrit. Le début expliquait comment utiliser les capacités.

* * *

 **Informations**

 **Partie I : Les Capacités**

Les capacités prennent racine dans l'âme de leur hôte. Elles peuvent être déclenchées par la volonté de l'hôte en se dévoilait dans l'âme. C'est par delà le reflet de l'âme, les yeux, que seront visibles les deux parts du pouvoir. L'œil gauche sera celui du démon et l'œil de droite sera celui de l'ange. Les capacités seront choisis au hasard le premier jour du jeu. Un pouvoir servant à causer le bien et un pouvoir servant à causer le mal.

Pour les utiliser convenablement, l'hôte doit fixer droit vers ce qu'il souhaite voir la capacité faire effet.

Veuillez noter que le meilleur moyen de découvrir quelles capacités vous possédez est de faire des tests. Que ce soit sur des objets ou des êtres vivants.

Faites aussi attention, les capacités peuvent s'activer d'elles-même par de fortes émotions comme la peur, le stress, etc.

* * *

Edward ferma son téléphone et tenta de se rendormir. Cela ne pouvait pas être faux. Comment cela pouvait-il être faux si il a rêvé de ce qui est écrit dans son téléphone sans l'avoir même lu? Aurait-il un problème de mémoire?

 _Si j'ai bien compris, les yeux, le reflet de l'âme, incarneront les capacités par ma simple volonté?_

Pendant un instant, il souhaite que cela survienne. Il avait les yeux fermés, tentant de dormir. Puis il les rouvrit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne saurait que dire, mais se sentit comme si il portait une vielle lunette 3D. Il voyait en rouge d'un œil et en bleu d'un autre.

Edward sorti de son lit d'un bond et se rua vers la salle de bain courant et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il fixa le miroir et vit son œil gauche rouge ainsi que le droit, bleu. Les mêmes couleurs sang et ciel que dans son rêve.

Il poussa un cris.

Le miroir se fracassa seul sans qu'il ait à la toucher. L'instant d'après, le miroir se répara de lui-même.

Il demeura gelé devant le regard d'un miroir qui a explosé une seconde et qui est redevenu comme neuf la suivante.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. C'était sa sœur.

\- Ed, ça va? Je t'ai entendu crier.

\- Oh, euh... c'est rien. J'ai juste vu une araignée.

\- Tue-la avant que je rentre, s'il te plaît!

Il attendit qu'Alice s'éloigne. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, il se laissa glisser au sol.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant...?_


	3. Les Règles

Les Règles

* * *

Les applications: Le Compas

Le Compas est un outil qui permet de détecter à une certaine distance si une personne, peu importe le camp neutre, ange ou démon, utilise les capacités qui lui sont offerte.

Le compas a un rayon de distance de base de 25 mètres, mais la distance de vue peut augmenter si le détenteur accomplis des objectifs divers reliés à son camp.

Si le Compas détecte une présence, il pointera la direction où il détecte le pouvoir utilisé et affichera de quel camp est celui qui s'en est servi. Il évitera aussi la confusion en ne montrant pas le détenteur quand il utilisera ses capacités à son tour. Le Compas enverra une notification si il détecte une présence quand l'application est fermée.

* * *

Le Réseau Social

Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un moyen simple et discret pour que les membres du jeu puissent se communiquer entre eux sans attirer l'attention. Ceci inclut les messages privés, les conversations en groupe et aussi les messages que tous les joueurs verront.

Aucune information personnel ne sera fournis au Réseau Social, cela permettrait au camp ennemi de retracer le détenteur. Seul un nom d'utilisateur différencie les joueurs ainsi que leur camp, bien visible.

* * *

Statistiques

Tout simplement, permet de consulter en tout temps l'état du jeu, le nombre de survivants, la répartition des camps ainsi que le temps depuis le début du jeu.

* * *

Appareil Photo

Différent que celui que l'on connait, celui-ci a la capacité de détecter le visage d'un membre du jeu si il est pris en photo.

Si une personne est détectée par la photo, le détenteur se voit la possibilité d'envoyer la photo. Le résultat est que la victime recevra un avertissement. Si il reçoit 3 avertissements en une journée, son identité se verra révélée dans le Réseau Social.

Après avoir envoyé une photo, le détenteur devra attendre une heure avant de refaire cette opération. De plus, le nombre de photos total pouvant être prises se limite à 5 par jour, mieux vaux les utiliser avec soin.

* * *

Salon des Joueurs

Cette option n'est disponible qu'au cinquième jour des jeux, les détails seront expliqués à ce moment-là. Sachez que cette application est indispensable.

* * *

Les Objectifs: Ange

Sauver une vie: 15 mètres du Compas

Survivre une journée: 1 crédit du Salon des Joueurs

Survivre une semaine: 5 crédits du Salon des Joueurs + 50 mètres du Compas

Tuer un démon: Doubler le rayon du Compas

* * *

Démon

Tuer quelqu'un: 15 mètres du Compas

Survivre une journée: 1 crédit du Salon des Joueurs

Survivre une semaine: 5 crédits du Salon des Joueurs + 50 mètres du Compas

Tuer un ange: Doubler le rayon du Compas

* * *

Information supplémentaire: Chicago

Chaque joueur qui a été choisi a été choisi dans une liste de personnes ayant la disponibilité et la possibilité d'aller à Chicago, la ville où se déroulera le jeu. Les joueurs ont jusqu'au cinquième jour pour s'approcher à un rayon de 100 kilomètres de la ville. Ce sera la zone de jeu. Si vous quittez la zone trop longtemps, de sévères pénalités s'imposeront, allant jusqu'à la mort.

Le rayon de jeu perdra de la taille avec le temps, restez informé!

* * *

 **Le Chasseur Alpha**

C'est le but ultime de chaque membre du jeu, devenir un Chasseur Alpha. Celui qui se verra attribué se titre sera plus fort, plus rapide et pourra mieux utiliser ses capacités que quiconque dans le jeu.

Comment le devenir? Parmi les deux camps, un membre de chaque se verra attribué cet honneur.

Toutefois, il existe un autre moyen de devenir un Chasseur Alpha.

Celui qui désire vraiment la victoire est prêt à tout sacrifier ou à tout protéger.

Celui qui désire tout sauver ou tout détruire n'hésitera pas un instant.

Celui qui désire devenir un Chasseur Alpha n'a pas seulement besoin d'une grande foi.

Il devra abandonner son humanité

* * *

Quand Edward finit de lire toutes les règles et les applications, il ferma son téléphone et réfléchit un long moment. Les mots de l'ange résonnaient dans sa tête. _C'est la volonté de Dieu!_

Quel Dieu pourri.

Il n'avait pas peur de penser cela, vu sa situation...

Heureusement qu'il vivait à Chicago, cela évitera le déplacement.

Il repensa au miroir. Brisé puis réparé. Il hésita ensuite sur qu'est-ce qu'était ses capacités.

 _Le pouvoir de détruire et réparer? Non, ce serait trop simple._

Il devrait réessayer pour savoir...

Edward pris un verre de vitre dans la cuisine et le ramena dans sa chambre, il le mit au sol et se concentra. Ses capacités s'activèrent, il concentra sa vision sur le verre qui ne brisa pas, il ne trembla même pas. Après 5 minutes, il se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien.

Il n'entendit qu'un chien aboyer fort, celui du voisin. Il tenta de trouver ce qui n'allait pas, il réfléchit mais finit par s'énerver par le chien qui continuait à aboyer constamment. Le chien du voisin était trop bavard, son maître n'était pas là pour le faire taire, en plus.

Edward voulu alors le faire taire lui-même. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et vit le chien qui le dominait par sa hauteur, 1 étage au-dessus de lui sur la maison d'à côté.

\- Ta gueule!

Mais Edward avait oublié de désactiver ses capacités.

Le chien vit les yeux rouge et bleu d'Edward, grogna et fit un pas en avant. Il tomba et vit une chute qui lui fit briser la nuque sur le ciment du jardin.

Edward fit un pas en arrière. Quand il se ressaisit il compris ce dont il était capable.

Le voisin, pas celui du chien, l'autre, travaillait dans sa maison sur peu importe. La maison d'Edward était collée à celle de ce voisin, la salle de bain était donc connectée à l'autre maison. Ce voisin utilisait une échelle et frappait souvent des coups de marteau en travaillant. Le miroir avait déjà une légère craque, à peine visible. Quand Edward utilisa son œil sur le miroir, l'échelle tomba directement sur le mur qui fit un énorme choc qui fit trembler le miroir assez pour agrandir grandement la craque. Comme un pare-brise de voiture dont une grande égratignure peut devenir problématique face à des bosses sur la route. Sinon, ce serait les bruits du marteau qui aurait déconcentré Edward, pas le chien. Parlant de lui, une telle chute n'était pas un accident. À une telle hauteur, les chances qu'il tombe sur la nuque sont très faibles.

Et voilà sa capacité de démon, la malchance.

Reste encore à tester la capacité de l'ange. Mais il ne se sentit pas trop d'envie de continuer cela.

Quand ses parents reviendraient et qu'ils lui demanderaient ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui, Edward dira qu'il n'as pas fait grand chose, mais dans sa tête il se dira «J'ai tué un chien, aujourd'hui».


	4. Faible

Faible

Il reçu un coup violent qui le fit tomber au sol. Il baissa alors les yeux pour regarder son adversaire.

L'homme se tenant debout dominait son adversaire par sa supériorité. C'était le chef de police.

\- Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre ce que faire saigner les gens, c'est pas bien, Bill.

L'homme au sol activa ses yeux, tous les deux rouges, il était dans le clan des démons.

\- Tu aurais dû m'arrêter à la place!

Sa capacité de démon sortait tout droit de la Bible. Des crocs lui poussèrent et il se releva avec une vitesse incroyable. Il pouvait devenir un vampire par sa volonté.

Il chargea sur le policier. Le vampire avait l'avantage de la force et de la vitesse. Il frappa vers son adversaire et à l'instant où il aurait dû le frapper, il sentit une douleur au poing qu'il a utilisé, vit une lumière qui l'aveugla et se retrouva projeté loin derrière, retombant au sol.

Le policier avait les yeux du clan des anges, il était prêt à se battre avec ses poings.

Le vampire chargea. Même avec sa vitesse, il sembla que son adversaire bloquait tous ses coups. Cette fois, c'est le policier qui chargea, le projetant jusqu'au mur de la ruelle.

Il se mordit le bras, utilisant son propre sang pour augmenter sa puissance. Il sauta de plusieurs mètres dans les airs et fonda tout droit vers son ennemi.

Avant le choc, une barrière lumineuse entoura le policier, la barrière ne trembla pas un seul instant, le vampire s'écrasa sur cette défense.

La barrière se déplaça, s'arrondit et entoura Bill. Elle se resserra et le sang de Bill commença à sortir de son corps. La vie le quitta alors.

Le policier fit déplacer la barrière pour faire tomber le corps dans une poubelle.

Environ 5 heures plus tard, le troisième jour du jeu, Edward se leva et parti pour l'école.

En chemin, il vit des voitures de police arrêtées près d'une ruelle avec des journalistes prenant à distance des photos de ce qui semblait être un corps.

Edward eut le réflexe de prendre son téléphone pour vérifier l'état du jeu. Aujourd'hui, 2 joueurs sont morts, laissant 98 survivants. Il est possible que ce meurtre soit lié...

Le chef de police était présent sur les lieux du crime, personne ne doutait qu'il était coupable. Il profitait de l'occasion pour chercher aux alentours des personnes suspectes attirés par un meurtre, eux aussi susceptibles de participer au jeu.

Un groupe de 4 personnes observait la scène du crime avec un policier qui ordonnait aux journalistes de s'éloigner.

\- Ils ont eu Bill, on dirait. Dit alors la seule fille du groupe.

\- Dommage, il aurait pu servir.

Ils s'éloignèrent et passèrent près d'Edward, qui était loin de se douter qu'il était près de 4 démons.

Plus tard, le début de la journée s'était déroulé plutôt bien. Edward fit quelques cours, regarda du coin de l'œil Katie quelques fois et parti pour un autre cours.

En chemin, il vit la bande de Maxime marcher vers lui. Si il y avait bien une personne qu'il détestait...

Il reçut quelques coups d'épaule et échappa ses cahiers au sol.

\- Désolé, Edgar, je t'avais pas vu!

Cette plaisanterie le suis depuis qu'un élève a entendu sa petite sœur l'appeler Ed, il a alors cru que son nom était Edgar. Mais Edward détestait ce nom.

Tous les jours, il s'y attendais, la bande de Maxime aimait le ridiculiser. Sa vie n'était plus la même depuis... l'événement...

Edward eut la journée pour réfléchir, il s'imposa alors des règles.

Il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses capacités à la maison, de peur d'être retrouvé et mettre en danger sa famille. Il devrait utiliser ses capacités dans un lieu public. Comme ça, même le compas ne pourra dire quelle personne a utilisé sa capacité.

À la fin de la journée, Edward vit la bande de Maxime quitter l'école. Il se dit alors qu'il pouvait leur jouer faire peut-être une petite blague, avec les nouveaux trucs qu'il a... Bien entendu, Edward savait comment utiliser sa capacité sans tuer.

Edward savait environ où il habitait mais fut surpris de les voir emprunter un tout autre chemin. Il s'approchaient du quartier industriel.

Ils finirent par entrer dans un bâtiment. Il les perdit de vue un moment et s'approcha de la porte pour les observer discrètement. Il vit le groupe en conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors qu'Edward cherchait un moyen de les humilier, l'homme avec qui ils parlaient sorti un sac de poudre blanche. Pendant un instant, il pria pour que ce soit du sucre mais finit par se rendre à l'évidence et cela ne le surpris pas de la part de Maxime.

Il regarda les 4 personnes à l'intérieur et sorti son téléphone pour prendre une photo.

 _Une photo, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour qu'ils me laissent en paix..._

Il se rendit compte ensuite qu'ils étaient 4 personnes à l'intérieur. Le groupe de Maxime était 3 plus l'homme à l'intérieur, alors où était...

Edward se retourna rapidement et vit un des amis de Maxime le dominant de sa hauteur.

\- Regarde qui on as là!

Il poussa Edward à l'intérieur et tous le remarquèrent.

Edward tenta de parler sa sortie mais finit par se faire clouer au sol et fut frappé à répétition par des coups de pieds.

Ce qui se produisit alors marqua Edward à jamais car cela réveilla en lui un souvenir profond qu'il avait si longtemps tenté d'oublier. Edward se sentait dominé par ses ennemis, il se sentit vaincu, faible...

Être faible, Edward s'en est voulu pendant si longtemps.

11 ans plus tôt, Edward n'avait que 6 ans et sa petite sœur Alice n'avait qu'un ans. Leur père était un policier et il lui arrivait de rentrer tard du travail. Ce jour-là, Edward et sa sœur dormaient tous les deux, il entendait des conversations au sous-sol, faible, comme si ceux qui se trouvaient en bas tentaient de ne pas faire de bruit.

 _Papa est déjà revenu?_

Il s'habilla et descendit l'escalier. Sa petite taille ne fit pas grincer l'escalier, personne ne l'entendit descendre.

Il vit ensuite dans la cuisine trois bandits, tous le visage caché par différentes techniques comme le foulard ou la cagoule. Un d'entre eux pointait un Revolver sur le visage de sa mère.

Il cru entendre une sorte de conversation où les bandits cherchaient des objets de valeur. Elle tentait de gagner du temps en évitant aux hommes de monter à l'étage pour les enfants.

Edward se souvint alors souvent son père lui parler sur un ton moqueur.

 _Quand je ne suis pas là, c'est toi l'homme de la maison! Protège ta mère et ta petite sœur en mon absence, tu veux?_

Edward accourut à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de son père. Il prit une clé derrière un livre et ouvrit un tiroir où se trouvait un Colt. Il ne l'avait jamais dit mais il savait où le trouver.

Il le prit et descendit l'escalier. Il fit comme dans un film qu'il a vu et retira la sécurité. Il pointa le canon sur le bandit tenant le Revolver. Il eut de la difficulté à tenir le Colt par son poids, mais il tenta tout de même de se contrôler. Ce n'est pas tous les enfants qui auraient eu le courage d'avancer jusque-là.

Puis la mère vit son fils avec le Colt et se figea.

Edward croisa son regard et pendant l'espace d'un instant, senti qu'elle voulait qu'il parte.

Puis l'homme au Revolver suivit son regard et vit Edward.

Son premier réflexe involontaire fut d'appuyer sur la détente.

Edward vit alors sa mère s'écrouler lentement au sol, il vit le monde autour de lui en flou. Il senti son Colt se faire arracher des mains et les bandits quittèrent la maison en courant.

Il tomba à genoux.

Pendant un temps insupportable, Edward se senti coupable de la mort de sa mère. À cet instant, il vit le monde sous un autre angle. Il vit la cruauté du monde à l'âge de 6 ans et perçu l'homme sous deux angles différent: les proies et les chasseurs.

Edward aurait pu devenir un chasseur à ce moment-ci, mais choisi la faiblesse des proies.

Edward refusa depuis de rester un être faible.

Malgré le fait que ce souvenir se soit légèrement dissipé avec le temps, il revint pleinement ce jour-ci.

Le groupe de Maxime cessa les coups.

\- Tu peux fermer ta gueule, sinon ce que tu ressens maintenant ce ne sera que du plaisir comparé à ce qui viendra.

Ils s'éloignèrent.

Edward saignait du visage, il utilisa toutes ses forces pour se relever.

 _Plus jamais je ne serais faible..._

Et il ne le serait plus, il faisait parti d'un jeu mortel où chaque joueur devenait un chasseur et devait trouver ses proies. Edward en a trouvé 5 aujourd'hui.

Il commença à rire, ce rire devint ensuite un délire de fou.

Dans ce rire se mêlait la supériorité, la haine et tristesse.

Le groupe se retourna et le regarda, longuement surpris.

Puis, enfin, les yeux d'Edward changèrent de couleur.

Son œil gauche, rouge comme le sang, brillait de mille feux.

Son œil droit, d'un bleu étincelant, éclairait leurs visages.

Des bruits étranges commencèrent à provenir du toit, comme si quelqu'un frappait les murs du bâtiment de l'intérieur.

Ensuite survint la fuite de gaz.

\- Toute ma vie, vous avez fait de moi une proie...

Ils reculèrent, ils étaient terrifiés.

\- ...enfin, vous allez brûler...

Une étincelle survint, ce fut assez pour embraser le bâtiment au complet. Le feu se propagea, enrobant Maxime, ses amis et Edward.

La peau d'Edward commençait à noircir, mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Son œil droit, toujours brillant, le préserva et le régénéra tous les dommages qu'il ressentit à cet instant sans aucune couleur.

Puis enfin le feu se dissipa, il vit 4 cadavres au sol, calcinés.

\- Où es-tu donc?

Il vit un des amis de Maxime au sol à l'extérieur. Il se releva et s'enfuit en courant.

À cet instant, l'œil droit d'Edward changea de couleur et devint lui aussi rouge sang. À cet instant, son clan se décida.

Edward fit alors parti du clan des démons.

Il concentra son regard sur l'homme. Sa jambe craqua alors qu'il marchait et il tomba au sol, la tête alignée sous la roue d'un camion à pleine vitesse...

Le rire hystérique d'Edward commença à réduire et se dissipa totalement. Il regarda autour de lui et vit 5 cadavres. Il les a tous tués en toute connaissance de cause!

Edward eut alors un instant peur.

Puis il cria comme un dément.


	5. Larme

Larme

De tout son être, Edward tremblait.

En revenant chez lui, son corps aurait dû tomber en cendre mais resta intact, avec ses vêtements brûlés d'un noir aveugle.

 _Je les ai tués..._

Edward réalisa comment ce conflit peut changer l'être humain, comment les gens peuvent s'adonner à des actes sadiques faisant d'eux parti du clan des démons. Il compris un moment pourquoi l'ange avait dit que les démons étaient plus nombreux que les anges dans le jeux.

 _Comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille..._

Se regardant dans le miroir, ses deux yeux reflétaient le mal.

Puis, il se vit dans le futur. Si il devait mourir à cet instant même, Edward deviendrait un démon condamné à torturer des armes innocentes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ou il paiera sûrement de grandes conséquences.

 _De toute ma vie, je n'ai détesté que Maxime et les bandits qui ont tués ma mère... mais cette fois, je me déteste encore plus..._

Puis il ne vit qu'une échappatoire à cette situation. Il serra les poings et fixa son regard sanglant.

 _Si je les tues, je redeviendrais un ange. Tous ceux qui ont succombé au pouvoir ne devraient pas vivre._

C'est à cet instant qu'Edward s'était juré d'affronter les démons et s'intégra officiellement dans le conflit. Edward n'avait peur qu'une seule chose à cet instant, c'était de son âme.

Deux jours plus tard, au cinquième jour du jeu, Edward n'avait toujours rien oublié de ce qui s'était passé. Il lui arrivait de fixer son Compas quelques fois mais il ne détectait rien. Après avoir fait 5 victimes humaines, son compas pouvait détecter un ange ou un démon qui utilisait ses yeux dans un rayon de 100 mètres.

Son cours termina, il quitta sa classe, laissant Katie dans la classe où elle aura son prochain cours.

Il resta dans son prochain cours 30 minutes, parfois n'écoutant pas du tout ce que son professeur disait.

Puis son téléphone dans sa poche se mit à vibrer.

Il fut surpris, il n'avait même pas activé la vibration, il avait fermé son téléphone.

Il attendit que le professeur ai le dos tourné puis il le pris, l'ouvrit et l'application Compas s'ouvra d'elle-même.

Edward trembla alors un instant de surprise.

Une flèche rouge pointait vers une autre pièce dans l'école. Il était affiché au-dessous «20m». La flèche était rouge.

 _Il y a un démon dans l'école!_

Puis survint une explosion. Elle se trouvait dans la direction de la flèche, de la poussière s'étendit dans les couloirs et la panique survint.

Les professeurs tentaient de contrôler les élèves mais certains paniquèrent et s'enfuirent dans les couloirs.

Ce qui surpris Edward, c'était qu'il n'avait pas peur du tout. En fait, c'est comme si il attendait une occasion pareille.

Quand le professeur tenta d'emmener les élèves à l'extérieur, Edward s'éloigna du groupe et s'avança vers la source. Ses yeux passèrent du brun au rouge sanglant. Il était prêt à partir à la chasse, devenir un chasseur traquant sa proie, comme il l'a toujours voulu.

 _Je vais le tuer..._

À force de se rapprocher, une évidence le frappa mais il refusa d'y croire. Il continua.

Il vit des murs effondrés, il entra alors dans la classe en retenant sa respiration.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit des cadavres d'élèves qu'il avait connu depuis des années.

La pièce était sombre, certains murs s'étaient écroulés, cachant les fenêtres. Les néons pendirent vers le sol et certains brillaient et s'éteignaient continuellement.

Il baissa les yeux et vit un corps d'un élèves, ses yeux étaient rouges, ceux d'un démon. Pourtant... il était mort.

Ses yeux redevinrent normal, la vie l'avait quitté.

Il leva les yeux et parmi les corps il en vit un d'où il ne percevait que les cheveux.

L'évidence le refrappa à nouveau, il avait tenté de ne pas y croire.

Katie avait un cours dans cette classe...

 _Non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est impossible... il... il n'y a pas deux filles dans l'école pour coiffer ses cheveux comme ça..._

Plus il l'observait, plus cela lui devint insupportable. Il vit qu'une lourde pierre retenait son corps au sol. Il voulu s'avancer pour la retirer.

Puis, elle commença à bouger.

Edward poussa un soupir heureux. Il tenta de s'avancer et s'arrêta directement.

Katie poussa la pierre qui la retenait d'un élan de main. Cette dalle était énorme. Son bras était rouge, plein d'écailles.

Il vit un filet de sang qui coulait sur une de ses joues et quand elle se releva et vit Edward avec ses yeux rouges de démon, elle s'arrêta.

Edward cru voir son reflet à travers ses yeux, mais non, elle était un démon... à cet instant, Edward arrêta de réfléchir, il resta gelé sur place.

\- Non... pas toi...

Elle aussi resta immobile à le fixer.

\- Ed?

Il vit le visage de Maxime à travers Katie.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

Edward n'avait aucune pensée dans sa tête, une seule chose l'importait.

Et il l'accomplirait à tout prix.

Edward fixa Katie avec la haine dans ses yeux. Il concentra sa vision.

Un des néons qui pendait à côté de Katie flamba, des étincelles se propulsèrent sur les côtés et la chaleur atteignit le plafond, l'eau se mit à couler pour éteindre un feu qui n'existait pas. Katie fut alors trempée et un autre néon tomba au sol, le fil toujours relié à lui.

Puis le courant se libéra. Katie se fit électrocuté à une quantité d'énergie qui lui coupa le souffle.

Sa peau se durci alors et devint rouge d'écailles. Son corps ressemblait à celui d'un démon.

\- ARRÊTE!

 _Je vais la tuer... ouais..._

Il la fixa sans avoir de regret direct.

Puis des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Il ferma les yeux et le courant s'arrêta. Katie courut vers Edward et le frappa au visage. Il s'écroula au sol dans la pièce à côté.

À l'instant où elle l'a frappé au visage, elle lut ses souvenirs et vit se qu'il avait fait de ce don qui lui était attribué.

Il se releva lentement, étourdit par le coup.

Katie était très faible, elle tomba à genoux et tenta tout de même de garder l'équilibre. Il y avait une contraste des de bleu dans ses yeux, elle utilisait son pouvoir d'ange.

\- Toi aussi, tu y as succombé, pas vrai? On ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un pour se sauver, c'est inhumain... Comment penses-tu pouvoir devenir un ange, idiot...

Ses écailles disparurent et elle s'écroula au sol.

Edward reprit conscience de ce qu'il a tenté de faire. Il en fut pétrifié.

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bordel? J'ai presque tué la fille qui j'aime... pour me sauver... Qu'est-ce que ce jeu est en train de faire de moi?_

Il se leva et porta Katie jusqu'à l'extérieur.


	6. Chasseur

Chasseur

Le cinquième jour du jeu, à l'école où étudiait Edward et Katie, une explosion a été déclenchée par une cause encore inconnue. La police tenta de trouver une cause mais rien n'indique ce qui aurait pu la causer.

Il est maintenant 3 heures, Edward et Katie sont en attente comme témoins.

Le chef de police se trouva au centre de la pièce, un autre policier le rejoint.

Celui-ci releva sa manche et regarda sa montre.

\- Vers quelle heure?

Le chef de police le regarda.

\- L'explosion a été signalée comme ayant survenu officiellement à 11:39.

\- Je vois...

Les pouvoirs du chef de police ne pouvaient pas l'aider dans cette enquête, mais...

L'homme fixa sa montre. Les aiguilles s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à reculer. L'heure sur sa montre changea, le chef de police disparut de la pièce. Puis, la pièce se regénéra comme si l'explosion était survenu à l'envers dans le temps et les élèves discutaient en classe.

Aucun ne pouvait le voir, ce policier observait le passé.

Il écoutait les conversations pour chercher quelque chose de suspect.

\- C'est ça que tu fais avec le don qui t'est attribué?

Il se retourna et vit Katie parlant à un autre élève, celui-ci lui souriait.

\- Tu as un problème avec ça? Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter?

\- J'en ai bien l'intention...

\- Alors vas-y, si tu crois que c'est le bon moment!

Katie était en colère contre cet homme, ses yeux devinrent déjà rouge.

L'homme eu peur alors que ces menaces devinrent réels, ses yeux devinrent rouges eux aussi. Son corps s'embrasa alors que celui de Katie se durci en devenant des écailles. Il dirigea son énergie sur elle et une violente explosion s'imposa. Ils combattirent et Katie le massacra avec ses poings d'une solidité remarquable.

Puis, le policier vit la scène où Edward rencontra Katie, où il faillit la tuer.

Il alla retourner à son époque quand il vit une silhouette observer les deux. Cette silhouette se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce sans agir. Le policier ne put la voir, il faisait trop sombre. Il ne sait pas ce qui se produisit ensuite, elle recula et disparu dans le néant.

Le policier retourna à son époque et fit part de ce qu'il a vu à son chef.

\- On doit les arrêter?

\- Non, on n'auras rien de concret à dire aux autres. Mieux vaux réfléchir à notre prochain mouvement.

Ils convoquèrent Edward et Katie pour qu'ils donnent le résumés de ce qu'ils ont vu. Évidemment, ils virent de nombreux mensonges qu'ils disaient pour éviter de parler du jeu.

\- Sommes nous des suspects? Dit alors Edward.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Il dit cela en souriant.

\- Si on as besoin de votre aide, on vous contacteras, mais maintenant, retournez chez vous. Vous le méritez.

Edward et Katie marchèrent vers la sortie.

Edward se décida à parler.

\- Écoute... je suis désolé.

Katie leva le bras et se donna deux coups sur la tête.

\- J'en ai encore quelques crampes...

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... j'ai juste...

\- Ça va.

Près de la sortie, Edward s'arrêta.

\- Tu as dit que j'y avais succombé, moi aussi. Comment l'as-tu su?

Avec mon œil d'ange, je peux voir les souvenirs des autres reliant le jeu seulement en les touchant. Je peux aussi voir l'âme à travers le corps de chacun, c'est un peu plus pratique que le Compas car je vois la couleur changer quand ils changent leurs yeux, pas quand ils les utilisent. Je peux aussi voir leurs capacités si j'analyse un certain moment.

Edward se porta à la curiosité.

\- Tu pourrais me rendre un service? Je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais j'ignore encore ce que peut faire vraiment mon pouvoir d'ange...

Katie posa sa main sur son épaule et utilisa son pouvoir d'ange.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment.

\- Étrange...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je vois clairement que ton pouvoir de démon est la malchance mais celui d'ange... est flou. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Bon, merci quand même.

Ils quittèrent et partirent dans une même direction, où se trouvaient leur maison. Ils discutèrent du jeu. Edward fut au moins content d'avoir une alliée mais aurait voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils arrivèrent à des lumières de circulations. Alors qu'ils discutèrent, leurs téléphones vibrèrent.

Un ange se trouvait au nord d'eux, 10 mètres plus loin, à l'autre bord de la route.

Un enfant aux yeux bleu luisants les fixaient

Ils restèrent fixés, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

L'enfant s'en alla alors, comme si ils n'étaient pas importants.

Edward fixa Katie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- Rien, ce n'est pas notre ennemi.

Ils continuèrent et passèrent les grattes-ciel. Puis, Edward sentit comme si le vent se levait.

Katie continuait à parler alors qu'Edward s'arrêtait.

Une femme se trouvait derrière lui.

\- Si tu veux qu'elle vive, retrouve-moi derrière ce bâtiment à ta gauche dans une minute.

Il se retourna, il put presque voir son visage un instant et elle disparut en courant à une vitesse inimaginable.

C'était un ange, il en était sûr.

Katie s'arrêta et vit Edward.

\- Il y a un problème?

\- Je... non, tu peux m'attendre ici?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Juste un truc à faire, ce ne sera pas long.

 _J'espère..._

Il parti vers sa gauche et se retrouva dans une ruelle entre deux bâtiments.

\- Au moins, t'as eu les couilles de venir seul!

Il se retourna et vit la même femme tenant une sorte d'objet en métal en forme de cylindre, très petit.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi!

\- C'est sûr.

Elle accéléra et le frappa dans le ventre. Le coup, ayant survenu à toute vitesse, le projeta quelques mètres plus loin. La douleur fut forte.

\- Les gens comme toi finissent tous par basculer, c'est bien connu. Quand on goûte au pouvoir, il nous en faut toujours plus.

Edward releva la tête et vit qu'il y avait un de ses escaliers utilisés pour monter d'étage en étage d'un bâtiment. L'échelle était remontée juste au-dessus d'elle. Il n'aurait qu'à la faire tomber.

Il fit apparaître ses yeux rouges, et la regarda.

Elle prit son objet en métal qui se révéla un pointeur laser et l'aligna avec une belle habilité vers son œil. Edward en fut aveuglé et ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel?!

\- Pas grand chose, ta vie vas augmenter le rayon de mon Compas.

Edward fut en colère contre elle, ses pouvoirs ne lui permettaient pas de combattre un ennemi directement.

\- On ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un seulement parce que tu crois que c'est ton ennemi. C'est inhumain!

Il s'était inspiré de ce qu'as dit Katie sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Les démons sont inhumains, regardes-toi avant de parler.

\- Tu tue sans considérer le visage derrière le masque, c'est toi qui devrait reconsidérer ce en quoi tu crois...

Plus la conversation avança, plus sa colère se développa. Il la détestait parce qu'elle était comme lui, elle agissait en prenant conscience des conséquences après avoir agi.

Edward senti son corps devenir très lourd, il tomba au sol et ne put que se tenir à genoux avec difficulté. Il observa qu'elle utilisait cela par son oeil d'ange, tout comme la vitesse.

\- Si tu prie avant de mourir, peut-être auras-tu droit à un certain pardon.

Edward senti la haine grandir en lui, il tenta de se relever mais la force de la gravité sur lui était trop imposante.

\- Mais putain... écoutes-moi avant de faire ça!

La gravité devint plus forte.

\- La ferme, ce sera vite fait.

Edward commença à croire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, il devint faible, sa vision se brouilla par l'effort alors il se laissa tomber.

\- Une dernière volonté?

\- Laisse la fille vivre, s'il te plaît...

Elle garda le silence un moment.

\- Rien à foutre, c'est juste un autre démon.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il s'imagina le corps de Katie dans sa position, exécutée au sol à côté de lui.

La haine grandit, il se vit torturer des âmes en enfer.

 _Je ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça..._

\- À croire que les anges n'ont pas de coeur!

Il dit ces mots avec toute la cruauté possible de sa voix.

Il utilisa toutes les forces lui restant pour se relever, il devint plus fort que cette gravité artificielle sur lui.

Elle augmenta la pression mais cela ne changea qu'à peine son rythme.

\- Je vais t'exterminer...

Son oeil de démon devint fort dans ses yeux, puisant dans sa haine.

Le ciel était clair et dégagé à cet instant.

Puis survint le contraste de bleu dans son iris, prenant de l'ampleur. Les nuages commencèrent à bouger d'eux-même.

Elle leva les yeux et observa ce spectacle, elle recula.

\- Je vais t'anéantir!

Les nuages tournèrent entre eux comme si une tornade allait se former. Toute la ville fut témoin de se spectacle.

L'énergie s'accumula dans ses nuages, l'électricité à l'intérieur gronda et fut visible de très loin.

Edward versa des larmes de sang des deux yeux.

\- C'est toi qui va brûler en enfer, pas moi!

Il commença à crier par l'effort. Il poussait les limites de ses pouvoir et il s'en foutait complètement, il ne pouvait pas la laisser gagner.

Elle ne fit rien, elle observait, c'est tout.

Puis la charge électrique devint ne put se contenir plus longtemps, elle se lâche sur la femme d'un éclair énorme et surpuissant.

Elle leva les bras et tenta de contenir l'attaque.

L'éclair tomba si fort, ce n'était pas un éclair comme les autres. Il ne frappa pas un seul instant pour disparaitre, cet éclair resta en place e laissant sa charge constante et surpuissante sur sa cible.

Edward cria à se vider les poumons.

L'éclair fut si fort, les arcs électriques entourèrent la zone alentour, faisant craquer le sol, brisant les vitres des bâtiments et déchirant le ciel.

À cet instant, toute la ville en fut témoin, tous les anges et tous les démons virent un éclair scientifiquement impossible embraser le centre de Chicago. Un phénomène qui sera suivi mondialement et jamais expliqué.

Katie vit cet éclair et en fut terrorisé et vit qu'il se trouvait où Edward était allé. Elle accourra.

Quand l'éclair cessa, la femme se trouva clouée au sol, immobile.

Edward mit ses deux paumes de mains sur ses yeux et cria d'une énorme douleur.

Des gouttes de son sang tombait sur lui et au sol. Il ne pouvait rien voir tant la douleur fut atroce.

\- Edward!

Il reconnut la voix de Katie qui s'approcha et vérifia si tout allait bien.

Puis, la femme se releva lentement.

\- Incroyable, de toute ma vie, je ne croyais jamais voir un tel spectacle...

Edward en fut pétrifié, comment as-t-elle survécu? Combien de pouvoirs a-t-elle donc?!

Katie la fixa.

\- Mon Dieu, mais qui êtes-vous donc!

Edward avait encore la haine, mais aussi un faible de tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Mais merde, laissez-nous en paix!

Edward alla presque en pleurer, et si les larmes coulèrent, elles lui feraient encore plus mal.

\- Bien.

Katie la fixa.

Edward ne vit rien mais entendit une sorte de coup de vent.

Katie resta immobile et vint aider Edward à se sorti des mouchoirs qu'elle lui fit mettre sur ses yeux pour l'aider.

Après deux minutes, il put ouvrir les yeux. Il était si étourdit...

Katie le fixa.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Je te dirais plus tard.

\- As-tu... vu ça?

\- Quoi, l'éclair?

\- Ça aussi, mais... cette femme, elle a...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Elle... s'est envolée!

Edward pris un moment à comprendre.

\- De son corps, il y avait... des ailes, des vraies ailes d'ange!


	7. Le Salon des Joueurs

Le Salon des Joueurs

Ce qui s'est produit le cinquième jour au centre-ville de Chicago a fait explosé les médias et les enquêtes, personnes n'as jamais pu déterminer ce qui aurait pu causer le phénomène aujourd'hui connu sous le nom de «l'éclair rebelle».

Edward se questionne sur l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. La malchance pure de son pouvoir de démon n'était pas assez puissante pour déplacer des nuages et les surcharger d'énergie. Son pouvoir d'ange reste un mystère mais surtout un atout qui pourrait se révéler très utile.

Katie et Edward restent en contact le sixième jour touche à sa fin.

Vers 11 heure, Edward reçoit un message sur son téléphone. C'est un message envoyé dans le Réseau Social anonymement avertissant tous les joueurs que le Salon des Joueurs sera ouvert dans une heure.

Il l'avait presque oublié, cette application. Il était écrit qu'elle serait verrouillée pour la première semaine. Il se questionne encore sur ce qu'elle peut contenir.

Il resta debout. Quand l'heure suivante approcha, Edward garda son doigt près de l'application et quand minuit s'afficha, il appuya.

Puis, tout l'entourage d'Edward se transforma, il vit tout disparaître, il n'y avait rien autour de lui puis il se senti propulsé dans les airs à une vitesse phénoménale. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les ouvrit, il se trouva dans une grande pièce lumineuse. Comme l'application le disait, cela ressemblait vraiment à un salon, avec de grandes tables, d'autres salles reliées et même un bar au centre.

Puis, d'autres personnes apparurent. Ils avaient tous le corps sombre avec seulement les yeux visibles à l'exception de la silhouette. C'était presque comme le premier jour.

Edward vit parmi les silhouettes Katie, qui n'avait pas le corps sombre comme les autres. Il devina un instant qu'il pouvait la voir normalement puisqu'il connaissait déjà son identité.

Edward leva les yeux et vit l'ange du premier jour. Celui-ci descendit jusqu'au sol.

\- Bien, vous êtes tous là. Nous pouvons donc commencer!

Edward vit que derrière lui, le démon du premier jour restait en attente, comme si il préférait ne rien dire.

\- Cela fait déjà une semaine et 5 d'entre vous sont déjà morts. La majorité d'entre vous se sont bien intégrés au jeu et tous ont maintenant un clan défini. La majorité d'entre vous sont dans le clan des démons, à ma déception, mais c'est pourquoi nous participons!

Edward regarda discrètement autour de lui et remarqua que les personnes aux yeux rouges étaient plus nombreux que les yeux bleus. Il devait malheureusement se compter dans le lot.

\- Cet endroit que l'on appelle le Salon des Joueurs a été ouvert exclusivement pour vous! Nous nous trouvons présentement dans une zone se situant entre le paradis et la terre, où personne ne pourra nous déranger. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà commencer à former des équipes, vous remarquerez donc que les membres de votre équipe peuvent voir votre vrai visage. Pour voir le visage d'une personne dans le Salon des Joueurs, il vous faut connaître son nom, son visage et son lieux de résidence. Certains d'entre vous se demandent aussi pourquoi nous avons attendus une semaine pour ouvrir ce salon, c'est bien simple. Vous remarquerez dans les objectifs que survivre une journée donne un crédit de cet endroit et qu'une semaine en fournit 5 autres. Vous avez donc chacun un total de 12 crédits. Ces crédits s'amassent et peuvent être dépensés ici pour vous fournir des avantages alléchants... Ceux-ci vous seront d'une grande utilité pour... répondre à vos ennemis. En ce lieu, vous pourrez aussi vous entraîner deux heures par jour. Si ce temps est dépassé, vous serez renvoyé sur terre. En ce moment, c'est une parti de votre âme qui se trouve en ce lieux, l'autre partie se trouve encore sur terre et agi comme vous agirez normalement. Quand vous quitterez cet endroit, vous retrouverez votre corps et les souvenirs, expériences et entraînement de ce lieux fusionneront avec ceux du deuxième vous. Chacun d'entre vous aura un entraîneur personnalisé qui vous aidera du mieux qu'il peut, répondra à certaines de vos questions et vous aidera à utiliser vos crédits convenablement. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Il marcha vers une des portes, tous le suivirent. Il y avait devant lui une grande porte. Il la rouvrit mais n'entra pas, il invita tous les joueurs à entrer. Tous entrèrent en même temps. Edward vit les autres joueurs disparaître autour de lui et se trouva seul dans la pièce. Il y avait un homme regardant une feuille de papier qui l'attendait, il leva la tête.

\- Ah, Edward!

\- Où sont les autres?

\- Ici, cet endroit est une des 100 salles d'entraînement personnalisée. Cette salle existe dans plusieurs dimensions parallèles créées uniquement pour vous!

Edward ne compris que la moitié de ce qu'il disait mais fit semblant de comprendre.

\- Mais je m'égare, tu veux passer à la partie intéressante, j'imagine! Les anges et les démons vous ont créés des avantages personnalisés reliés à vos capacités pour pouvoir utiliser leur plein potentiel.

Edward tenta de profiter de la situation.

\- L'ange disait que vous pourriez répondre à mes questions.

\- Certaines.

\- Quel est mon pouvoir d'ange?

Il regarda sa feuille un instant et eut un léger rire qu'il contenu.

\- Je ne peux te le dire, mais tu es chanceux. Mon contrat m'empêche de répondre à certaines questions.

Edward fut alors encore plus curieux.

\- Êtes-vous un ange ou un démon?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je ne suis qu'une âme qui s'est portée volontaire pour permettre le conflit d'arriver à terme.

\- Vous voulez dire...

\- Oui, je suis mort il y a de cela 50 ans. Je suis maintenant ici par la volonté de Dieu de mon plein gré pour vous aider!

\- Que comptent ces avantages dont tu parle?

\- Il y a deux catégories d'où tu peux dépenser tes crédits. La première te permet de t'améliorer, littéralement. Prends la comparaison comme un vrai jeu où tu peux augmenter tes statistiques avec les points fournis quand tu monte de niveau. Tu peux dépenser tes points en intelligence. Cela ne vas pas augmenter tant que cela ton quotient intellectuel, tu auras de plus grands réflexes et un meilleur temps de réaction, ce qui peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Tu peux aussi dépenser en force et agilité, qui comprends la vitesse.

\- Vous pouvez modifier nos capacités physiques?

\- En effet. Ce que Dieu a créé, Il peut modifié, c'est loin d'être un effort pour lui.

\- Vous êtes censé me conseiller, donc!

\- En effet, si tu veux un conseil, ne prends pas l'agilité ni la force.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'ils te seront inutiles.

Il allait répondre mais se rendit compte qu'il connaissait son pouvoir d'ange.

 _Quel genre de pouvoir permet de régénérer et de déplacer des nuages?_

\- Est-ce que mon pouvoir... est relié à Dieu?

\- Oh, non, pas du tout. Tout de même, cela aurait rendu le jeu encore plus intéressant! Maintenant, la deuxième catégorie est encore plus intéressante...

Il s'avança vers une armoire, très petite et tira un tiroir qui s'ouvrit sur 10 mètres de longueur alors que l'armoire en fait seulement un demi mètre...

Le tiroir était rempli d'armes médiévales, armes à feu...

\- Que...?!

\- Ouais, t'as deviné, on passe à l'armement! C'est 5 crédits pour t'acheter une arme mais la première est gratuite.

La salle était en rectangle. Edward remarqua qu'il y avait à environ 15 mètres des cibles. Il y en avait aussi à 30 mètres et même plus. Il y avait aussi des épouvantails de cuir et de métal.

 _Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir ça?_

\- Aller, fait ton choix!

Il regarda, il y avait des couteaux, lances, épées, katanas, pistolets, mitraillettes, sniper... tout...

\- Une arme à feu ou une arme rapproché, tu décides.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de spécial?

\- Testes-les et vois toi-même!

\- Je peux?

\- Les cibles sont là pour ça!

Il regarda, il se dit que prendre une arme lourde irait bien. Il pensait que prendre une mitraillette serait la pire chose pour commencer, il vit un fusil à pompe et mit sa main pour la prendre. Au moment où il la toucha, une sensation traversa tout son corps. Jamais Edward n'avait senti une chose comme celle-là. Il connaissait le poids de l'objet, son recul, son fonctionnement, sa capacité en balles, son temps de rechargement ainsi que la propagation des balles.

L'entraîneur sourit.

\- C'est cool, pas vrai! La première fois est la meilleure.

Edward la pris sans déséquilibré, c'était comme si il l'avait utilisé toute sa vie. Il s'approcha d'une cible et vit qu'elle était à 15 mètres.

\- Ton pouvoir de démon va t'aider, tu sais déjà à quoi il sers.

Il fixa la cible et activa son œil de démon.

Quand il tira, plusieurs projectiles furent tirés, tous s'alignèrent avec la cible et la touchèrent sur tous les angles, elle se déchira puis se recomposa d'elle-même.

Le problème est le son, cette arme est trop bruyante.

\- Et comment je dois transporter ce truc sur mon dos toute la journée sans attirer l'attention?

\- L'arme apparaît par ta propre volonté et disparaît quand tu le désire. C'est comme les yeux.

\- Et pour le bruit quand je tire, les gens vont l'entendre de très loin.

\- C'est 3 crédits pour un silencieux intégré.

Edward soupira et vérifia les armes, il accepta de prendre le fusil ainsi que de payer 3 crédits.

\- Comment je paie?

\- Ouvre ton application de salon.

Il le fit et vit une option transaction.

Il suivit les instructions de l'entraîneur où il acheta le silencieux comme il aurait acheté n'importe quel produit sur internet.

Ensuite, Edward vérifia pour une arme au corps à corps. Il vit ensuite ce qui semblait deux grosses batteries l'une à côté de l'autre.

\- C'est quoi, ça?

\- Une arme faite tout simplement pour toi!

Il les pris et pris une paire de gants qui étaient à côté.

\- Mets les gants.

Il obéit. L'entraîneur lui donna aussi les batteries, attachées par une sorte de broche où il les mit en-dessous de sa manche.

Puis, les gants disparurent. Comme si ils ne les avait pas mis.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?

\- Les gants disparaissent, mais tu les portes tout de même sans les ressentir. Maintenant, vas voir ta cible.

Il s'approcha d'une cible à 15 mètres.

\- Je fais quoi, maintenant?

\- Pointe-la du poing.

Il aligna son bras droit vers la cible.

\- Maintenant, utilisa ton œil de démon et souhaite qu'elle disparaisse.

Il souhaita d'abord que la cible disparaisse. La batterie s'activa et relia son énergie aux gants. Edward eut des arcs électriques entourant ses mains. Puis il utilisa son œil de démon et l'énergie se libéra d'un coup sec vers la cible qui explosa. Les restes tombèrent en flamme.

Edward fut impressionné.

\- Et si ils manquent d'énergie?

L'entraîneur pris une prise de courant.

\- Voilà pour toi.

Edward la fixa longuement.

\- Vous avez toute cette technologie mais vous utilisez encore ce truc pourri?

\- Les anges et les démons ont construis ces armes en se basant sur la technologie humaine, on n'y peut rien.

Edward accepta immédiatement les batteries et paya 5 crédits pour les avoir. Il dépensa les 4 autres points restants en intelligence, comme il l'entraîneur l'as conseillé.

\- Je ne vois pas une grande différence.

\- Cela fera effet quand tu en auras vraiment besoin. Bon, cela conclut la... leçon d'aujourd'hui. Maintenant, vas te faire des amis.

Edward compris qu'il devait retourner au salon.

\- Je peux revenir ici quand je veux?

\- À partir de demain, tu peux rester deux heures par jour ici. Tu pourras venir ici quand tu veux pendant ce délai.

\- D'accord, merci.

Il s'apprêta à partir.

\- Attends!

Edward se retourna, l'entraîneur lui sourit.

\- Beau travail avec ton «éclair rebelle»!

Il garda le silence.

\- C'est un secret, ne t'en fais pas.

Il quitta la pièce, il y avait plusieurs personnes, qui avaient terminées de choisir leurs armes. Ils discutaient en plusieurs groupes. Il chercha du regard Katie, avec une vrai apparence comparé aux autres, mais ne la vit pas. Il devrait attendre.

Il en profita pour chercher du regard la femme qui l'avait attaqué il y a deux jours, mais les silhouettes tous si ressemblantes ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Il marcha un moment, ne sachant pas où aller. Puis, il entendit une voix.

\- Eh, toi le solitaire!

C'était une fille qui lui parlait. Il se retourna et la vit à côté d'un colosse de muscle. Tous deux avec des yeux d'anges.

Il s'approcha d'eux. La fille le regarda.

\- Je sais ce que tu as fait.

Il garda le silence.

\- Comment tu le sais?

\- Je ne le savais pas, tu viens de me dire que tu as fait un truc.

Dans sa tête, Edward se frappa la figure. Il ne senti pas le besoin de rester, alors il s'éloigna. Il entendit la voix de la ville derrière lui.

\- Ce serait pratique d'avoir des éclairs dans notre groupe, pas vrai?

Il s'arrêta. Comment a-t-elle pu savoir? Il se retourna et marcha vers eux.

\- Qui êtes vous?

\- Ceux qui tentent de gagner, comme n'importe qui.

Le colosse se mit alors à parler, sans avoir l'air de tenter d'intimider Edward.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un démon de ton plein gré. Si tu cherches le pardon, reviens nous voir.

Edward senti un espoir, enfin! Puis il senti une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Katie qui l'invitait à s'éloigner.

Ainsi, ils s'éloignèrent.

\- Je ne leur fait pas confiance, commença Katie.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air si méchants...

\- Tu as réussi à jeter un éclair qui aurait pu raser le centre-ville, certains veulent ta mort! Avant qu'on ait trouvé un moyen de changer de clan, il faut se méfier de tous les joueurs.

Elle regarda sur le côté et désigna un groupe de 5 démons rassemblés.

Ils remarquèrent 3 hommes, une femme et un enfant d'environ 14 ans. Celui-ci semblait bien s'intégrer, par contre.

\- Ceux-là sont ceux dont il faut se méfier. Tu vois celui au centre? C'est leur chef. Il y avait quelques autres démons de plus avec lui avant que je viennes te chercher. Quand il parle, tout le monde l'écoute.

Il observait cet homme, ses yeux rouges brillaient plus que les autres démons. Il était imposant et intimidant.

Il regarda Edward, qui tourna les yeux.

L'homme resta à le fixer.

\- Qu'y a-t-il? Lui dit un démon.

\- C'est lui.

Ils se retournèrent pour le voir, Katie le remarqua.

\- Il est peut-être des nôtres mais il est trop dangereux pour vivre. Retrouvez-le. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Edward et Katie s'éloignèrent, ils passèrent à côté des deux policiers, qui les reconnurent.

\- Que doit-on faire, la prochaine fois que nous les verrons? Dit le premier policier.

\- J'hésite, il pourrait être utile.

Le chef sorti une pièce de monnaie.

\- Tu es prêt?

Il lança la pièce dans les airs.

\- Pile pour la vie.

Il attrapa la pièce, la retourna et l'examina.

\- La mort. Dommage.

Puis, la femme ayant confronté Edward l'observa de loin, avec un enfant ange à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu épargné? Dit-il.

\- Quelque chose dans son regard qui me fait penser à moi.

\- Il est dangereux. Si il deviens plus fort, peut-être qu'il arrivera à te battre.

\- Qui sait, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

\- Si tu refuse de le tuer, je vais m'en charger moi-même.

Elle observa d'un regard vide.

\- Fais comme tu veux.

Katie et Edward s'assirent à une table.

Katie observa les alentours. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que plusieurs observaient Edward, mais elle ignorait totalement comment ils pouvaient savoir ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Crois-moi, les démons sont le cadet de nos soucis.


	8. L'ange des Démons

L'ange des Démons

Quand Edward se réveilla, il cru avoir fait un rêve. Il avait en mémoire deux souvenirs d'un même instant. Un où il était conscient dans son monde et un autre où il s'entraînait dans le Salon des Joueurs tout en découvrant un groupe tentant de faire alliance avec lui.

Il tourna la tête à gauche et perçu dans l'obscurité de sa chambre une arme étendue au sol. Il reconnu l'arme du Salon des Joueurs, elle disparu alors en devenant transparente par la volonté d'Edward.

Il se rendit alors à quel point ce jeu était une simulation de guerre et non un débat entre la supériorité de tel ou tel camp.

Il s'endormit difficilement.

La journée d'après, Edward utilisa pour la première fois l'application du Réseau Social pour tenter de communiquer avec Katie ou tenter de trouver les deux anges qui l'avaient contacté. Il s'entra comme nom d'utilisateur Anonyme101, ignorant complètement quel nom écrire. Il parvint alors à envoyer des messages privés à Katie sans que personne ne puisse les traquer. Il se demanda alors si les messages pouvaient être envoyés sans connexion Internet.

Il serait allé à l'école, normalement, mais après l'explosion il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit ouverte.

Il passa alors la journée avec Katie. Ils en profitèrent pour parler stratégie. Ils se donnèrent des codes d'urgence pour si jamais une situation comme l'éclair devait se reproduire, qu'ils puissent sentir un danger facilement.

La journée passa sans qu'Edward puisse voir le temps passer. Il finit par recevoir un coup de téléphone de son père.

\- Mais où est-ce que t'es? Tu as idée de quelle heure il es?

Edward ne répondit pas.

\- Il est 7 heure...

\- Quoi? Déjà?!

\- Préviens-moi au moins avant de partir comme ça, les gens disent qu'ils se passent des trucs bizarre dans la ville depuis cette semaine. Reviens quand tu peux.

Il raccrocha, il s'était à peine rendu compte qu'il était aussi tard.

\- Désolé, je dois partir.

\- Ça va, ça m'as fait du bien de me changer les idées. À demain alors!

\- À plus!

Il parti en courant.

Il pouvait couper rapidement vers chez lui par une ruelle mais préféra ne pas s'y aventurer. Pourtant, Edward changea de direction par un spasme, il n'aurait pu le décrire. Cru cela habituel alors il continua son chemin dans cette direction.

Il continua et tourna un autre coin de rue de la même façon.

Ce trajet continua un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Il s'arrêta directement. Il partait totalement en sens inverse d'où se trouvait sa maison.

 _Quelqu'un contrôle mon trajet..._

Edward senti le besoin de courir, mais y résista. Des spasmes dans ses muscles le forçait à avancer. Il se mit à genoux et ferma les yeux. Cette force faibli jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Il sorti rapidement son téléphone, il savait qu'il y avait un danger. Il envoya un message rapide à Katie.

 _c2_

Code 2, «Présence d'un ennemi non identifié»

Edward ouvrit les yeux et vit quelques silhouettes à environ deux mètres de lui. Ils formaient un demi cercle. Il en compta 3.

Il se releva et les observa. Leur œil gauche était celui d'un démon mais l'œil droit était tout à fait normal...

 _Comment est-ce possible?_

Il recula et se retourna, il était encerclé par ces êtres l'observant avec curiosité. Il en compta rapidement 10.

\- Reculez...

Celui lui faisant face fit un pas en avant. Rapidement, tous se ruèrent sur Edward et l'attrapèrent pour l'immobiliser.

Alors qu'ils le retenaient de toutes leurs forces, Edward se senti _faible_ contre la situation.

 _Je suis plus fort qu'eux!_

Les yeux d'Edward devinrent rouge démoniaque. Une onde d'électricité traversa tout le corps d'Edward, se concentra et créa une onde de choc qui les propulsa tous au loin.

Il les observa. Certains s'étaient cognés la tête contre les murs et ne se relevèrent pas. Certains hésitèrent et reculèrent.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas si faible que ça.

Il leva les yeux et vit deux personnes par-dessus une clôture. Les deux étaient des démons, deux hommes.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Un d'eux sauta, un katana apparu dans ses mains.

Edward brandit les bras comme pour bloquer et son fusil à pompe apparut dans ses mains. Il bloqua le coup par un réflexe. L'arme ne se détruit pas par le coup de le lame, il vit alors la qualité de ces armes.

Edward tourna l'arme sur elle même et aligna le canon sur son adversaire et fit feu, tout cela en moins d'une seconde.

La terre se leva sous l'homme et se plaça entre les deux pour bloquer le coup. Tous les projectiles retombèrent au sol ou restèrent pris dans l'asphalte du sol.

Edward remarqua avec quelle habilité il a manié son arme, comme si il faisait un avec elle, comme si il avait fait du cirque avec.

Ses pieds s'immobilisèrent, l'asphalte lui bloqua les pieds. Il se débattit. L'homme se rapprocha de lui avec son arme. Il donna un coup, Edward mit sa main devant son visage.

Il y eut un choc, Edward ouvrit les yeux et vit Katie dans son armure d'écaille bloquer le coup avec son bras. Elle frappa le sol derrière elle et l'asphalte craqua, libérant Edward. Il aligna son arme avec l'épaule de Katie et fit feu. L'homme sauta tellement haut dans les airs que ce saut sembla impossible. Il atterrit directement sur la clôture en arrière de lui.

Edward sembla un instant regretter de ne pas avoir dépensé ses crédits en agilité.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit deux autres personnes, une femme et un enfant. Il reconnu alors que c'était le groupe que Katie avait désigné dans le Salon des Joueurs. Leur chef n'était pas là, par contre.

\- On ne vas pas gagner, comme ça.

\- Écoute-moi, on va...

Edward senti un spasme le pousser à changer contre son ennemi, il avait oublié que cela provenait de son ennemi et parti à la charge contre sa volonté.

\- Attend!

Alors qu'il courait, Edward senti un os de sa jambe se briser, il cria de douleur et tomba au sol derrière ses ennemis, immobilisé.

Tous se jetèrent sur Katie, qui tenta de les contenir mais ils la battirent en nombre. Les coups jaillirent sur elle et Edward cru voir un morceau d'écaille tomber au sol.

Il tenta de se relever mais sentait comme si sa jambe tournait sur elle même à l'intérieur. La douleur fut intense.

 _Kate..._

Il l'entendit se débattre, Edward refusait seulement trois choses dans ce monde plus que n'importe quoi.

La première était de voir Katie mourir.

La deuxième était de mourir en tant que démon dans ce jeu.

La troisième était d'être faible...

Si il perdait, ses trois situations se produiront.

Le sang coula un instant sur sa jambe, s'immobilisa et rentra à l'intérieur.

L'os de se jambe se reforma. Les forces lui revinrent.

La couleur des yeux d'ange commença à être visible dans les yeux d'Edward alors que son subconscient commandait son pouvoir de l'aider.

Sa jambe se déforma de l'intérieur. Cette transformation monta sur son corps en entier mais ne sentait aucune douleur. La contraste de bleu sur ses yeux épargna cette douleur.

Il sentait ses muscles bouger dans son corps, comme si il se transformait. Il devenait physiquement quelqu'un de nouveau.

Puis, il senti la force de tous les vaincre.

Quand il couru, il traversa les 10 mètres les séparant en moins d'une seconde et frappa l'homme au katana. Il fut projeté sur la clôture qui se déchira et tomba sur le mur deux mètres plus loin.

Les autres reculèrent. Edward observa Katie, légèrement blessée. Quand il l'aida à se relever, ses blessures se refermèrent.

Edward comprit alors pourquoi son entraîneur le conseillait de ne pas dépenser en points d'agilité ni de force. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Edward avait modifié les propriétés de son corps pour augmenter sa propre force et sa vitesse. Chose que seul un pouvoir divin pouvait faire.

Les autres restèrent à l'écart. L'homme qu'Edward avait cru avoir mis hors jeu se releva.

\- Je dois avouer qu'on t'as sous-estimé. C'est toi qu'il faut tuer en premier.

Son dos se déforma et une forme en jaillit. Des ailes poussèrent de son dos, des ailes de démon. Elles étaient noires et très imposantes.

Katie reconnu ses ailes, c'étaient les mêmes que la femme de l'éclair avait sauf qu'elles étaient blanches. Y a-t-il un même pouvoir que deux personnes ont dans le jeu?

Il donna un coup d'ailes qui le fut charger à une vitesse incroyable. À l'instant où il aurait dû y avoir un impact, il fut projeté par un vent qui se leva, un vent énorme qui tourna autour de Katie et Edward. Une sorte de tornade en format miniature qui n'était pas accrochée au ciel. Tous reculèrent.

Quand le vent se dissipa, une femme se tint entre Edward et Katie. Il la reconnu, elle lui avait parlé dans le Salon des Joueurs. Elle ouvra ses yeux bleu angélique et fixa le démon ailé.

\- 4 contre 2. J'ai vu pire déshonneur mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour vous pardonner.

Une autre voix résonna alors derrière.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'oppose pas à quelqu'un de ta taille?

C'était le colosse de muscle qui se tenait avec elle. Il observa sans peur l'homme ailé comme si les ailes de son ennemi n'étaient pas un mystère.

\- Comme tu veux!

Alors que tous se préparèrent à se battre, les deux groupes se reformèrent ensembles. Au dernier instant avant que le combat commence, une onde de choc vint balayer toute la poussière dans un rayon de 10 mètres.

Puis, une voix imposante s'éleva dans les airs.

\- Arrêtez!

Quand la poussière s'éloigna, Edward vit une sorte de bouclier transparent noir séparer les deux groupes. De ce champ de force émanait une fumée sombre.

Tous levèrent les yeux.

Un homme se tenait immobile sur le sommet de ce champ de force et observa le groupe d'Edward sans agir. Ses yeux étaient si rouge qu'il pourrait lire dans le noir absolu.

Il fixa le colosse de muscle un instant et parla avec un respect comme à n'importe qui.

\- Pardon pour cet inconvénient. Je m'assurerais de leur donner une bonne leçon.

Edward fixa les deux hommes, ils semblaient se connaître. Il se retourna et vit la femme avec les yeux d'ange observer cet homme mystérieux avec des yeux de haine.

Son allié mis un bras devant elle pour la prévenir d'avancer.

\- Pas maintenant, ça ne vaudrait pas la peine.

L'homme mystérieux se retourna vers ses alliés.

\- Que vous ai-je dit?

Aucun ne parla.

\- Si vous voulez tuer quelqu'un, n'essayez pas d'attirer l'attention de tout le quartier, bande d'idiots.

Il fixa alors Edward.

\- Et toi...

Quand son regard le croisa, Edward reconnu cet être qui l'avait fixé du regard dans le Salon des Joueurs, le chef de ce groupe de 4. Quelque chose de surnaturel émanait dans son expression, il semblait être fort, très fort.

\- Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, tu n'es plus ma cible. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

Une fumée noire entoura la zone telle une tornade, brouillant la vision de tous.

Dans ce brouillard, Edward senti une présence près de lui. Il ne vit que des yeux rouges brillant dans le noir le fixant.

\- Tu es plus intéressant que je ne le croyais...

Puis il disparut. Quand la fumée se dissipa, les démons avaient disparus.

Edward relaxa, il senti le danger écarté. Il se retourna vers ses nouveaux alliés.

\- Merci, sans vous, on serait morts.

La femme s'approcha et gifla Edward.

\- Tu es la personne la plus imprudente que j'ai rencontré. Il aurait mieux fallu que tu t'enfuis que d'affronter un ennemi plus nombreux que toi.

Edward resta figé, la première impression fut forte.

Elle lui tendit alors la main.

\- Sinon, heureuse de te rencontrer.

C'est avec hésitation qu'il lui serra la main.

Et ainsi, le huitième jour fut mouvementé.

Par contre, le neuvième n'était _rien_ en comparaison...


	9. Le Démon des Anges

Le démon des anges

Grâce à une aide inattendue, Edward est revenu chez lui sans danger. Le neuvième jour, il doit retourner voir ses alliés qui lui seront sûrement essentiel si il cherche à survivre à ce jeu sanglant.

Il ouvrit son téléphone et chercha ses messages privés dans le Réseau Social. Il se trouvait à la bonne adresse, un grand hôtel au milieu de la ville, sûrement un 5 étoiles.

Il sentait déjà qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu. Il regarda Kate à sa droite qui lui fit signe que tout ira bien. Ils montèrent donc l'ascenseur et entrèrent au vingtième étage.

Quand ils ouvrèrent la porte de la chambre où ils devaient aller, c'est le colosse de muscle qui les accueillit sans peur ni hésitation.

\- Heureux de voir que vous êtes venus, Edward et Kate, je présume. Mon nom est Scott.

Il les invita à entrer.

Edward lui serra la main.

\- Je suis content de t'avoir de notre côté.

Il alla serrer la main de Kate.

Quand cela se fut, elle vit en Scott ses souvenirs reliés au jeu en quelques secondes, elle en resta longuement confuse.

\- Ah, je vois, tu peux lire mes souvenirs.

Edward le fixa un instant, comment le savait-il?

\- Donc, reprit-il, pas besoin de t'expliquer. Il y a des informations reliés au jeu qui vous ont échappés. Mais venez, je vais vous expliquer.

Ils s'assirent sur deux longs divans et se fixèrent du regard.

\- Pourquoi vous battez-vous dans ce jeu?

Il cherchait à les tester, Edward hésita mais Kate répondit en premier.

\- J'ai goûté au pouvoir et j'y ai succombé au début. J'ai fait des choses que je regrette. Maintenant, je me sens comme si Dieu me regardait comme si j'étais une honte de sa création, je refuse qu'il me voie ainsi... C'est pourquoi je me bats, pour qu'il me reconnaisse et qu'il n'ait pas honte de moi.

\- J'imagine, oui, que c'est acceptable. Et toi, pourquoi combats-tu? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à affronter les démons?

Il avala un instant.

\- Je n'ai pas lu la bible, mais je crois bien qu'on y annonce que ce sont les démons qui poussent l'homme à la cruauté humaine. Ce sont eux qui nous influencent. Pourtant, c'est en parti la faute de la cruauté humaine si ma mère est morte... Ceux qui succombent aux démons sont ceux qui pourrissent le monde. Toutes les guerres, maladies, morts, familles déchirées, pleurs, souffrances et peurs sont causés par ces êtres qui ne veulent que voler nos vies et nos âmes... Si tu me demandes pourquoi je me bats contre eux, tu me demandes pourquoi est-ce que les hommes ont encore un peu de cœur...

Scott sourit.

\- Intéressant.

Edward senti alors la cigarette.

Il vit passer la femme qui accompagnait Scott dans le Salon des Joueurs ainsi que contre les démons d'hier. Elle fumait une cigarette à l'intérieur et l'odeur était la première victime.

\- Ah, ils sont déjà arrivés?

Edward la fixa.

\- Salut!

\- Yo.

Elle s'en alla.

\- Ouais, dit Scott, ça c'est Robin. On s'y habitue. Si Kate vas lui serrer la main, elle comprendra que Kate a elle aussi une raison de se battre.

Edward le fixa.

\- Vous disiez que certaines informations nous avaient échappés dans le jeu, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire?

\- Et bien, pour commencer, vous croyez avoir été choisis au hasard parmi un grand nombre de personnes pour vous entre-tuer dans le but de prouver quel clan a l'avantage sur l'autre. Que les anges et les démons ont créés ce jeu et vous le font tester pour la première fois. C'est faux. Ce jeu n'as pas été le premier à être joué, mais le deuxième. Il y en a eu 100 autres avant vous. Un autre jeu avait été lancé mais celui-ci avait échoué par une égalité, voilà pourquoi celui-ci est joué, pour recommencer jusqu'à ce que le jeu se termine par un clan qui l'emporte.

\- Vous voulez dire que les 100 derniers joueurs se sont tous entre-tués?

\- Non, pas tous. La raison pourquoi il y a eu égalité est que les derniers survivants ont refusés de s'affronter. Sur les 100 joueurs, 98 sont morts. Les deux derniers survivants ont refusés de terminer le jeu en croisant le fer.

\- Mais comment savez-vous ça?

\- Parce que je suis l'un de ces deux joueurs.

Edward garda le silence en le fixant.

\- Et qui est l'autre?

\- C'est mon frère...

Il pensa un instant à la malchance qu'il a eu d'avoir Kate dans le jeu avec lui ainsi que Scott d'avoir son frère en jeu. Il trouva cette coïncidence tout de même surprenante.

\- En fait, on vous dit justement que vous êtes sélectionnés au hasard, c'est en parti vrai. De tous les joueurs, les anges et les démons choisissent chacun 10 personnes qu'ils désirent faire parti du jeu. Êtes-vous familier au concept du Chasseur Alpha?

\- Je l'ai lu au début, mais je n'ai jamais compris ce que c'était.

\- Il y a au début du jeu 2 Chasseurs Alpha, chacun d'un clan différent. Mon frère et moi avons eu une enfance difficile, nous avons appris à ne faire confiance à personne sauf à nous-même. Il était de nature très rebelle alors que moi, je voyais la justice et la loi comme une obligation. Les anges et les démons ont dû nous observer, car ils ont choisi mon frère et moi pour nous faire participer au jeu. Ils ont fait de nous les deux Chasseurs Alpha. Il était un démon et moi un ange. Nous savions que si nous gagnions le jeu, nous pourrions changer le monde qui nous a rejeté. Pourtant, nous nous refusions de nous tuer de main froide, nous avions vécus tant de choses ensemble. C'est pourquoi nous avons recrutés le plus d'anges et de démons de notre côté pour tenter de tuer l'autre. Je crois que ce jeu a fait de lui un être au bord du psychopathe. Il a vraiment changé. La seule chose qui fait de lui un humain sont ses souvenirs de moi. Si il me tue, je ne crois pas qu'il pourrait se regarder dans le miroir, ce que les démons refuseraient. Au final, tous les anges et tous les démons sont morts et nous tenions encore debout. Nous avons fait plus de mal que nous tentions de faire de bien. Vous avez dû entendre qu'une tour se serait effondrée il y a quelques mois, c'était la dernière étape du jeu. Pendant l'assaut final, nous avons tenté de le tuer en détruisant le bâtiment dans lequel il s'est trouvé après s'être assuré que très peu de personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Deux mois plus tard, nous avions été annoncés que 100 nouveaux joueurs allaient être intégrés dans le jeu avec deux nouveaux Chasseurs Alpha. Il y en a donc au moins 4 dans la course. Un Chasseur Alpha est plus fort qu'un ange ou un démon ordinaire dans le jeu, ils sont plus rapides et plus forts. Ils deviennent plus résilient et leur peur laisse place à la foi. Ils disent qu'il est recommandé d'être à 3 contre un Chasseur Alpha.

Il eut donc fini, Edward digéra l'information. 4 Chasseurs Alpha, 2 d'entre eux sont des ennemis.

\- Une caractéristique bien définie du Chasseur Alpha sont les ailes.

Edward eu une réaction mentale.

\- Vous avez remarqué cet homme, hier, avec des ailes noires. Les ailes noires caractérisent un ange déchu. L'homme est une création de Dieu, il s'est donc éloigné et a mérité cette couleur d'ailes. C'est un Chasseur Alpha.

\- J'en vu un autre Chasseur Alpha, avant!

Il vit un changement dans l'expression de Scott.

\- C'est une femme, elle a tenté de me tuer le jour où l'éclair a survenu. D'après Kate, elle s'est envolée avec des ailes d'ange.

Il la fixa.

\- C'est vrai?

\- Oui, ses ailes étaient énormes, elles faisaient quelques mètres chaque.

\- Aucun doute, c'était bien un Chasseur Alpha, elle aussi. Elle connais ton visage mais tu connais le sien aussi. Tu pourrais la croiser et la reconnaître mais l'inverse est aussi possible. Ce qui me dérange est que... et bien... Regardez derrière vous.

Edward regarda et vit un homme les fixant du fond de la pièce. Il portait un masque formant un visage blanc sans émotion. Il leur fit un signe de salut au loin. Edward ne l'avait pas remarqué depuis le début et cela le surpris.

\- Je vous présente Kyle, on l'as rencontré il y a pas très longtemps.

Il s'approcha et serra la main d'Edward, il le fixa des yeux.

\- Pourquoi porter un masque et caché qui tu es si on connais ton identité?

\- Ce jeu nous voit comme des pions pour vérifier qui gagne la guerre. On n'est rien d'autre que des outils. Les anges et les démons nous voient comme rien d'autre qu'une âme, alors je porte ce masque, c'est ma façon de protester même si cela n'as aucune influence.

\- Tout de même, je me sentirais plus en sécurité si je pouvais voir ton visage...

\- Chaque chose en son temps, petit.

Kate lui serra la main. À l'instant où elle entra dans sa tête, elle revint comme si elle n'avait vu aucun souvenir. Il se contenta de la fixer.

\- Heureux de faire ta connaissance.

Scott se leva.

\- Cet homme est un Chasseur Alpha, ça nous a facilité la tâche pour le retrouver. Ce qui veux dire que la femme que tu as vu est devenu un Chasseur Alpha. En d'autres termes, c'est une personne très dangereuse. Si elle se retourne contre nous d'une quelconque façon, nous n'aurons pas d'autres choix que de l'affronter.

\- En fait, je voulais vous en parler... Ces démons qu'on a vu hier, je crois qu'un d'entre eux contrôlais des personnes, il contrôlait leur corps et les forçait à m'attaquer.

\- Possible. Si c'est le cas, il pourrait bien tenter de vous attaquer en utilisant des pantins. Un bon coup sur la tête devrait les empêcher d'avancer.

Ainsi, ils conversèrent un moment. Edward et Kate quittèrent de leur côté chacun et ils arrivèrent chez eux sans problème.

 _Quelqu'un qui peux contrôler les gens et les forcer à attaquer à sa place..._

Il entra chez lui et laissa son téléphone sur la table de la cuisine. Il vit sa sœur Alice faire ses devoir.

\- Salut, Edward, c'était comment, aujourd'hui?

\- Tranquille.

Il continua à réfléchir.

Ensuite une évidence le frappa, il s'arrêta de bouger et une larme coula lentement sur sa joue.

Il craignait qu'une chose comme celle-ci survienne.

Cela fait au moins 5 ans que sa sœur ne l'as pas appelé Edward...

Il se retourna et la vit sourire. Elle sorti une arme à feu et la pointa sur sa tête, celle de son père.

\- Embarrassant, une situation comme celle-ci, pas vrai?

Il reconnut son œil gauche, rouge comme celui des démons.

\- Tu sais, tu peux m'épargner la mort. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est sortir dehors.

Il regarda devant lui son téléphone sur la table, il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide à personne. Son cœur battait rapidement, il n'avait aucune idée quoi faire alors il dut obéir. Il a déjà perdu un membre de sa famille et refusa de perdre sa sœur.

Il sorti à l'extérieur en tentant de s'imaginer une échappatoire. Il vit devant lui une voiture avec une personne l'intérieur qui l'invitait à entrer. Il s'assit à côté du conducteur. Il reconnu un des 4 démons qui l'avait attaqué hier.

\- C'est simple. Tu tentes quoi que ce soit et ta sœur pourrait bien ne pas se réveiller demain. Tu comprends?

Il le fixa un moment, hésitant. Il approuva.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi?

\- Pour commencer, aller ailleurs.

Il démarra la voiture et roula. Pendant le chemin, l'homme tentait de lui parler pour améliorer l'atmosphère.

\- Tu sais, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je le fais parce que c'est la meilleure solution.

\- Pourtant, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous sentir coupable de ce que vous faites.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rien faire et tout ira bien. Tu sais, j'ai fait des choses que je regrettes, moi aussi. Tu pourrais m'aider à éviter d'en faire une autre.

Environ 20 minute plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans un coin isolé de la ville, où personne ne pourrait les voir.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Edward ignorait si il devait suivre l'homme. Il tenta alors de lui parler.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu peux la laisser partir! Elle n'as pas besoin d'être mêlé à ça.

\- En effet, mais je n'ai pas exactement eu ce que je voulais.

À partir de rien, un lance-roquette apparut dans ses mains.

\- On peut régler ça tout doucement ou tu peux résister. Mais c'est toi qui décide. Si tu résiste, ta sœur vas mourir et je vais te mettre au sol. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me prêter ton âme, je te manipulerais jusqu'à ce que tu ne nous ne sois plus d'aucune utilité.

\- C'est donc ça, tu cherches à me contrôler pour que je tue tous mes amis en utilisant ma sœur comme appât?

\- Dit comme ça, oui. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça va prendre?

\- Je veux une preuve que tu la laisse aller.

\- Bien.

Il sorti son téléphone et composa un numéro, il lui lança le téléphone et entendit sa sœur au bout du fil.

\- Bang! C'est tout ce que ça prend. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Il descendit le téléphone.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, tu mêle une fille de 11 ans à tout ça, tu devrais avoir honte!

\- Il est trop tard pour parler.

\- Au contraire, tu peux encore faire le bon choix!

\- J'ai fait le bon choix.

\- Alors laisse partir une vie innocente, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire!

À mesure qu'Edward perdit patience, l'homme tenta de plus en plus de menacer Edward.

\- Ça suffit, c'est la vie ou la mort, tu décide!

\- Affrontes-moi, si tu as de l'honneur!

Edward fit un pas en avant.

\- Même si tu n'as pas de cœur, tu peux encore m'affronter et on peut régler ça de la bonne façon. Si je perds, mon âme est à toi!

Le fusil à pompe d'Edward apparut dans sa main sans qu'il le veuille.

L'homme le fixa et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Tu veux vraiment la voir mourir, pas vrai?

Edward entendit l'arme se charger à travers le téléphone.

\- Vous êtes tous des enfoirés! Même pas foutus de savoir que ce que vous faites c'est que de la merde!

\- Je... je...

Edward pointa son arme vers l'homme par réflexe face à ses émotions.

L'homme fut surpris, il recula d'un pas. À plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, la sœur d'Edward senti une peur en l'homme qui la contrôle. De cette peur vint un un spasme qui glissa jusqu'à ses doigts et appuya sur la détente.

Le coup de feu résonna à travers le téléphone alors qu'Edward resta pétrifié et que le corps sans vie d'Alice s'écroula au sol.

Il resta pétrifié. Une vague d'émotion déferla devant lui. Il se souvenait le jour à la plage où elle lui avait dit qu'Edward était trop compliqué pour elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle allait dorénavant l'appeler Ed. D'un ton moqueur, il lui a promis de l'appeler Al tant qu'elle utiliserait ce nom.

Tous ses souvenirs revinrent en mal de cœur. Edward fixa cet homme qui lui avait enlevé un autre membre de sa famille.

\- Je... je ne voulais pas...

Les yeux rouge démon d'Edward dévorèrent ses yeux tels des veines et il chargea vers lui à une folle vitesse.

L'électricité se concentra dans les poignets d'Edward alors qu'il frappa d'un coup fort qui causa une onde de choc. L'homme sauta en arrière d'un long bond et tira avec son lance roquette.

Edward fixa le projectile et tira un éclair dans sa direction. Au dernier moment, le projectile dévia pour éviter et se concentra sur Edward. Il y eut une explosion et Edward ressorti de la fumée avec sa peau se régénérant.

Il sauta à nouveau sur l'homme. Son arme disparut pour laisser place à une épée médiévale. Il tenta de frapper Edward qui bloqua avec sa propre arme. Il réaligna son arme vers l'homme et fit feu, il évita d'un mouvement d'esquive. Ils croisèrent ainsi le fer au corps à corps un moment mais l'homme prenait l'avantage. Il frappa Edward avec son épée sur son bras qui saigna. Le bras se régénéra et Edward se releva pour faire face à l'homme.

Puis l'épée transperça l'abdomen d'Edward, il fixa l'homme avec un visage de haine alors que du sang coulait sur son front.

\- Vous êtes... tous des enfoirés.

Edward fit un pas en avant, renfonçant l'épée dans son ventre.

\- Vous allez tous crever!

L'électricité tourbillonna autour d'Edward alors que l'homme le fixa avec un visage vide d'émotion.

Puis vint une onde de choc. Une parti du sol se déchira autour de lui mais l'homme ne bougea qu'à peine.

\- Ça ne sers à rien de résister, je te tiens déjà.

Le monde autour de lui devint sombre, il vit l'homme cracker comme si il était fait de vitre et disparut en débris de verre.

La blessure d'Edward s'était refermée, il observa autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien, il vit à peine sa silhouette.

Il entendit la voix de l'homme dans le néant, comme si elle venait de 4 endroits en même temps.

\- Le marché est simple, prêtes-moi ton âme et tu sortiras d'ici. On pourrait y passer l'éternité jusqu'à ce que tu te décides.

\- Ou sinon quoi?

Une lumière revint. Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit sa mère, la peau blanche comme à la morgue, la fixant avec le sang sur sa tête et le trou dans le crâne. Une larme coula sur son front.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? Pourquoi tu m'as autant fait souffrir? Je t'aimais...

Une larme coula sur le front d'Edward.

\- Non, attends, je ne voulais pas...

\- Vas-t'en!

Elle lui cria à une voix qui le fit reculer et il tomba à genoux.

Quand il se releva, il était dans un bâtiment en feu avec la bande de Maxime hurlant à la mort avec leur corps en train de brûler.

Ainsi, Edward fut confronté à ses pires souvenirs, ils revinrent en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter.

 _J'ai causé la mort de tant de personnes. Est-ce que je mérite vraiment de jouer dans ce jeu?_

Un souvenir lui revint où il était dans le Salon des Joueurs, il vit tous les démons autour de lui. Il regarda le groupe des 4 démons avec le frère de Scott.

 _Toi, tu mérite de mourir. Toi, toi et toi aussi. Vous tous autant que vous êtes, vous méritez la sentence de mort. Mon histoire n'est sûrement rien si on la compare à la vôtre._

Edward tenta de résister à la tentation, mais sombrait dans la honte de sa propre vie. L'homme apparut devant lui, lui envoyant la main. Si il la serrait, tous ses tourments prendront fin.

Il le fixa et approcha sa main.

 _Que quelqu'un fasse une meilleur utilisation de ma vie..._

Puis, il serra sa main. Il fixa cet homme un instant et tenta de mémoriser chaque trait de son visage.

Il se revit pointant son arme vers un bandit alors que celui-ci tira sur sa mère.

Dans le coin droit de la pièce, un des trois bandits portait... ces traits...

L'expression d'Edward changea instantanément par la surprise.

 _\- Tu sais, j'ai fait des choses que je regrettes, moi aussi._

 _C'est toi... tu étais là ce jour-là..._

Il avait eu confiance à cet homme là il y a un instant. Pourtant, c'était la haine qui laissait place à cette confiance.

Alors qu'il fixa cet homme, une craque se forma dans le visage d'Edward.

Ce qu'Edward croyait être réel changea en un instant. Sa haine contre les démons augmenta.

 _Je vais tous les retrouver et les faire payer leur crimes. Quand ils vont pleurer, je vais les faire saigner... Quand ils seront près de la mort, je les guérirais et je recommencerais... Ouais..._

La craque sur le visage d'Edward s'agrandit, commençant à dévorer son visage.

Alors, une larme coula sur le front d'Edward. Sa dernière larme de tristesse, il la laissa aller. En faisant ainsi, il laissa sa place à sa faiblesse.

Sa faiblesse, il la méprisait. Il l'avait assisté. À chaque instant triste de sa vie, elle était dû à sa faiblesse.

 _Si je donne mon âme à cet homme... Scott... Robin... Kyle... Kate... ils vont tous mourir..._

Sa haine grandit encore.

 _Si ils meurent, c'est à cause de ma faiblesse..._

Edward commença à serrer la main de cet homme.

 _Plus jamais..._

L'homme fut surpris. Sa main commença à craquer en morceaux de vitre.

Edward leva la tête, sa larme coulant sur ses yeux était faite de sang. Son visage montrait le feu ardent brûlant en lui.

\- Plus jamais je ne serais faible!

La main de l'homme explosa, les débris envolèrent la zone.

Dans le monde réel, Edward était couché au sol. Les nuages s'éloignèrent d'un coup, formant un cercle de vide dans le ciel pointant tout droit vers lui.

La lumière de Dieu toucha le visage d'Edward.

Les débris de vitre tournèrent tout autour de lui.

\- Je vais tous vous anéantir!

Il courra vers l'homme et le frappa d'un coup qui décomposa chaque fragment de son corps.

 _Je connais enfin ma raison d'être. Je suis né pour exister. Exister dans ce jeu de la mort. J'existerais pour chasser les êtres sans cœur comme eux, je tuerais pour sauver des vies, voilà ma raison d'être..._

Il se réveilla dans son monde, il se releva avec une douleur traversant tout son corps.

 _Il n'y a que deux types de personnes dans le monde. Les chasseurs et les proies. J'ai trop longtemps été une proie, je ne serais plus jamais faible. Dorénavant, je serais le chasseur. Je vais les retrouver. Tous._

L'homme recula de peur et tenta de s'enfuir.

Edward le fixa, une veine bleu passa entre l'un de ses yeux. Ensuite, une autre apparut. Ses yeux furent dévorés par un bleu angélique qui domina tous ses yeux.

Le corps d'Edward brûla de douleur. Il poussa un cri qui déchira le ciel.

Puis,enfin, les ailes apparurent.

\- Je suis le chasseur...

Edward fixa cet homme avec un sourire.

\- ...le Chasseur Alpha!

Il battit ses ailes pour la première fois d'un bond fort qui le fit traverser la distance entre l'homme.

Il se retourna et vit Edward chargeant vers lui. Il l'agrippa par ses bras et le lança dans les airs avec une force surhumaine.

Alors qu'il fut projeté dans les airs, l'homme pris le contrôle de son corps pour faire face à Edward. Il fit apparaître son lance-roquette dans ses mains et tira sur Edward.

Le projectile traversa l'air et explosa sur Edward, il sorti de la fumée les ailes devant lui, les utilisant comme bouclier. Ces ailes n'étaient pas que des ailes d'oiseau, elles étaient plus solide que tout métal sur terre, elles ont été bénites par Dieu.

Il chargea sur l'homme. Ses deux ailes étaient pointées vers lui et l'une d'entre elle lui rentra dans l'abdomen. L'homme saigna abondamment et cracha une gorgée de sang. Edward tira son aile d'un mouvement vers la gauche qui perça un trou profond dans le corps de l'homme en le déchirant. Edward s'éloigna et fit cette charge 5 fois sur l'homme alors qu'il était encore projeté dans les airs. Au sixième coup, l'homme ne résistait plus.

Edward s'envola droit vers lui et l'attrapa par le cou alors qu'il tombait.

Il fixa cet homme avec dégoût.

\- Tu as fait ton choix, j'ai fait le mien.

Il tenta de parler, mais il le fit que tousser dans son sang.

\- Maintenant, tombe...

Il lâcha son cou. Il l'observa descendre lentement puis arrêter d'un coup sec sa chute au sol.

Il descendit à côté de cet homme, il était sans vie. Il sorti sorti de sa poche un mouchoir et essuya le cou de l'homme pour enlever ses empreintes.

Quand il eut fini, il rangea le mouchoir dans sa poche et sorti son téléphone.

 _Je ne peux plus me permettre de mettre ma famille en danger._

Ainsi, il envoya un message à son père.

Je ne rentrerais pas à la maison. Désolé. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. J'aurais voulu que ce soit autrement.

Il le rangea dans sa poche. Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, mais il était prêt.


	10. Disparu

Disparu

25 avril 2014

Alice Huntsman, fille du policier Mike Huntsman, fut retrouvée morte chez elle alors qu'elle était seule. Il semblerait que la cause de la mort soit le suicide. Cet enfant de 12 ans n'avait pourtant nullement l'air de porter de tendances suicidaires, au contraire, elle était une personne qui s'accrochait à la vie. Pour couronner le tout, son frère, Edward Huntsman, âgé de 17 ans, est porté disparu depuis le jour du suicide de sa sœur. Certains suspectent Edward d'avoir commis le crime malgré les spéculations du suicide. Au moment de sa disparition, l'homme aurait envoyé à son père un message lui indiquant qu'il ne reviendrais pas chez lui, doit-on en juger qu'il est coupable d'homicide? Nous faisons confiance aux autorités pour résoudre cette affaire.

26 avril 2014

Le corps d'Isaac Wolf a été retrouvé hier dans un champ à l'est de la ville. Selon les rapports récents, la cause de la mort reste une énigme tout comme l'arme du crime. Il aurait été violemment attaqué pour ensuite avoir ensuite été tué par une chute mortelle. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations pour l'instant, mais nous vous laisserons informés quand l'enquête avancera.

27 avril 2014

Certaines personnes affirment avoir croisé l'adolescent porté disparu Edward Huntsman. Certains reportages pourraient décrire la situation comme si Edward n'est pas victime d'enlèvement, mais qu'il cherche à s'enfuir de la police. Nombreux sont prêts à parier qu'il est présentement le premier suspect de l'enquête.

28 avril 2014

Depuis bientôt deux semaines, les activités criminelles se sont multipliées dans la ville de Chicago. Les rumeurs courent sur des guerres de factions et même, pour les plus superstitieux, sur des conspirations mais rien de sûr pour le moment. Certains croient même que l'éclair rebelle serait relié à ces événements alors qu'il est survenu peu après le début de cette vague de crime. Coïncidence ou phénomènes liés? La police semble croire pour l'instant à la théorie de la coïncidence.

Pauvre Mike Huntsman. 11 ans plus tôt, sa femme fut tuée pendant son absence. Aujourd'hui, sa fille est morte par ce qui semble un suicide alors que son fils est porté disparu et accusé du meurtre. Cet homme est maintenant désespéré et ne sait plus quoi faire. Il a toutes les raisons de refuser cette affaire. Heureusement, il y a des volontaires pour le faire à sa place.

Il était assis sur une chaise, le visage entre ses mains, quand une main lui toucha l'épaule. Il leva les yeux et vit le chef de police, Nathan Eden.

\- On va le retrouver, ne t'en fait pas.

Il lui fit confiance. Il se était accompagné de son partenaire récemment choisi, Thomas Quantum.

Trois jours plus tard, les deux policiers s'étaient rendus au lieu du meurtre d'Isaac Wolf. Alors que la police avaient emballés le corps pour l'autopsie, Thomas sorti sa montre et vérifia lui-même la tournure des événements. Il vit comment Edward changea psychologiquement et devint un être beaucoup plus puissant pourvu d'ailes. Il vit qu'il avait maintenant basculé du côté des anges.

Il fit son rapport à Nathan et fit la même opération là où les témoignages auraient vus Edward. Il suivi Edward, aussi longtemps que cette opération dut durer. Il parvint enfin à trouver l'appartement de Scott au bout de plusieurs heures.

Dans cet appartement, Edward s'apprêtait à sortir de nouveau pour aller prendre l'air.

Quand il sorti, il savait déjà qu'un policier l'attendait. Il s'en foutait. Il marcha à travers le couloir et le canon d'une arme à feu s'aligna vers sa tête, il s'arrêta.

\- On a pris du temps pour te trouver, Edward.

Thomas était à l'extérieur. Son talent était trop important pour être risqué dans un possible combat.

\- On peut aller au poste sans faire d'histoire.

\- Ou vous pouvez me laisser aller, ça serait plus simple.

\- Tu joue au malin?

\- Non, c'est toi qui joue au malin. Laisse tomber les masques, je sais que nous faisons tous les deux partis du jeu des anges et des démons.

Nathan garda le silence.

\- Je sais aussi que ton coéquipier se tiens dehors comme renfort ou qu'il fait la guet. Peu importe.

Edward se retourna vers l'homme, ils se tenaient à quelques mètres de distance chacun.

\- Je vois, tu savais donc que nous étions là. Tu es surprenant, tu sais. Tu es aussi dangereux. Mon partenaire a vu ce que tu as fait dans l'entrepôt, tu as tué 5 personnes. Tu es imprévisible, tu pourrais donc devenir un démon d'importe quand.

\- Mais je suis un ange en ce moment, cela ne compte pas?

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail.

\- Je vois...

Personne n'oserait douter la parole d'un chef de police. Il raconterait qu'en ayant traqué Edward, celui-ci s'en est pris à lui, il l'aurait donc éliminer par acte d'auto-défense.

Nathan appuya sur la détente. La balle siffla à travers l'air.

Edward la fixa, il tendit le bras droit devant lui et la balle frappa sa paume. Il y eut un choc, quelques étincelles jaillirent.

Quand Edward rouvrit sa main, il avait attrapé la balle au vol.

\- C... comment tu...?

\- Nous sommes tous les deux spéciaux, tu sais. J'ignore ce que tu sais faire. Il y a quelques jours, j'ignorais toujours quel était mon pouvoir d'ange. Maintenant que je le sais, je sais en faire usage à un bien meilleur potentiel. Je peux faire tant de choses.

Nathan baissa son arme. Si Edward aurait eu un peu de mal en lui, il aurait tenté de se défendre. Pourtant, celui-ci semble ne voir en Nathan aucune menace.

\- Tu n'as pas tenté de me maîtriser, dit Nathan, pourquoi ne fais-tu rien?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire, c'est moi ai l'arme.

Nathan remarqua à sa surprise que son arme n'était plus dans ses mains. Il fixa la main droite d'Edward, avec une arme dans sa main.

\- Très drôle, redonnes-moi mon arme, maintenant.

Il lui pris la main droite et la rouvrit, l'arme n'y était plus.

\- Quelle arme?

Nathan le fixa avec une étonnante surprise.

\- Elle est dans ta poche gauche, comme d'habitude, ne t'en fait pas. Comme tu le vois, je peux faire plusieurs choses. Je sais aussi que tu peux générer un champ de force autour de toi, te rendant presque invincible. Tu peux aussi alterner les émotions de ceux qui se trouvent autour de toi.

\- Mais... comment arrives-tu à faire ça?

\- Là n'est pas la question, officier. Sachez que je ne suis pas une menace, au contraire, je peux vous aider. Je traque les démons, comme vous et je crois que nous pourrons nous entraider. Je connais plusieurs anges, tu devrais les rencontrer.

Ils discutèrent et finalement, Edward arriva à convaincre le policier de ce joindre à lui. Il descendit voir son partenaire. Pendant ce temps, une porte s'ouvrit en face d'Edward. Katie en sorti, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle et lui se tapèrent dans la main.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça aurait marché, dit-il!

\- Ils croient que tu peux voir leurs capacités, ha! Dire que c'est moi qui t'as tout dit.

Évidemment, Katie peut connaître les capacités des autres. Sachant que ces deux personnes étaient des anges, elle put concentrer son regard et percer leurs secrets.

Environ 30 minutes plus tard, les deux policier furent mis au courant de la situation. Scott leur as tout dit.

\- Notre ennemi est Rainer. C'est lui qui dirige les démons. Il est mon frère mais aussi une personne très puissante. Il ne doit en aucun cas être sous-estimé. Il faudra éliminer ses pantins pour commencer, tout cela en restant le plus discret possible. Nous sommes déjà 7, c'est bien. Rainer a encore au moins 3 alliés, de ce que nous savons.

Edward sourit alors à l'idée qu'il affrontera plus de démons.

Plus loin dans la ville, Rainer lui-même faisait ses propres préparatifs.

Dans un bâtiment sombre, ses alliés discutaient, alors qu'un nouveau venu arriva.

\- Je suis heureux que tu soit présent, lui dit alors Rainer.

\- C'est pour moi un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur vous, vous savez!

\- Ah, vraiment.

\- Être avec vous devrait être intéressant. Qu'est-ce qu'on vas faire, hein? On va tuer des gens, s'acheter des armes, massacrer des anges? J'ai déjà hâte.

\- En effet, tu sera un atout pour notre groupe. Maintenant, salut tes nouveaux alliés.

Il se retourna et les regarda, il en compta 5. Il s'inclina d'un geste modeste de salut.

\- Je vois déjà un bel avenir pour nous!

Puis, Rainer lui tira une balle dans la tête. Son corps s'écrasa au sol, inerte.

\- Imbécile, il n'as rien compris.

La voix de son allié, le deuxième Chasseur Alpha démon lui parla.

\- Il aurait pu être utile, non? On aurait pu au moins en faire de la chaire à canon.

\- Un criminel comme lui n'aurait jamais suivi mes ordres.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur son divan confortable.

\- Une personne qui fait équipe avec nous sait que ce que nous faisons est pour le bien.


	11. Le code de Gabriel

Le code de Gabriel

Au vingtième jour, Edward traversait la rue, n'en ayant que faire d'être reconnu par quelques personnes dans la rue. Son nom commençait à s'effacer des nouvelles. Ce jour-là, il reçu un message sur son téléphone. Un message qu'il trouva fort intéressant.

* * *

 **Nouvel événement**

Félicitation à tous ceux qui ont survécus jusqu'à présent. En presque 3 semaines, nous avons été témoins de solides alliances et d'événements forts intéressants. Pour célébrer la troisième semaine de jeu, un nouvel événement s'impose aux joueurs. Demain, à 3 heure pm, une carte sera lâchée à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte. Sur cette carte est inséré un code. La première personne à m'envoyer le code recevra la récompense de 50 crédits du Salon des Joueurs, une occasion à ne pas manquer!

Soyez sûr que vous ne serez pas le seul à y aller, la personne qui aura cette carte aura un avantage majeur sur tous les autres joueurs.

Il n'en reste que 75 parmi vous dans la course. Nous nous attendons à ce que la moitié d'entre vous soient intéressés par cette offre.

Étant donné que le quart des joueurs ont perdu la vie, nous décidons de réduire le territoire de la zone de jeu du quart. Le rayon sera donc de 75 kilomètres centré au centre-ville. Ce changement s'appliquera à minuit.

Bonne journée et bonne chance.

-Gabriel

* * *

Edward relu le message et pris en considération les dégâts que cet événement causera. Ensuite, il pris en considération le nombre de démons qui seront présents demain et il en sourit de hâte.

Il retourna retrouver Scott. À l'instant où il entra dans la salle, Scott le fixa d'un regard fixe.

\- C'est non!

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- C'est trop dangereux et tu le sais. J'ai assez appris à te connaître pour savoir que tu foncera tête baissée dans une embuscade.

\- Tu n'as pas participé à un jeu comme celui-là, avant? C'était comment?

\- Non, je n'y ai pas participé pour la seule raison qu'il n'y a pas eu d'événement comme celui-là auparavant. Les anges et les démons nous donnent du nouveau pour éviter que des gens comme moi savent à quoi s'attendre. Une raison de plus pourquoi tu n'y ira pas.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne vous demande pas la permission pour y aller.

Robin le fixa avec haine. Ils avaient besoins du plus grand nombre de Chasseur Alpha, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'en perdre un sur un coup de tête.

Scott mis son bras devant elle avant qu'elle n'avance.

\- Si il veux y aller, qu'il aille. Comme il dit, je ne crois pas que nous arriverons à le convaincre de ne pas y aller. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu y aille seul mais je n'aime pas non plus l'Idée que tu y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si ça se trouve, il vas y avoir un massacre demain. Je vais donc t'envoyer quelqu'un pour te surveiller. Quelqu'un qui a plus d'expérience.

\- Qui c'est?

Une voix résonna derrière lui.

\- C'est moi, du-con.

Il se retourna et vit Kyle, portant toujours son masque sans émotion. Edward ne l'aimais pas vraiment avec son attitude mystérieuse, mais il allait devoir faire avec.

\- Tant que tu ne me gêne pas, ça me va.

\- Pas de risque.

Edward cru deviner que cet homme souriait, malgré son masque.

La situation étant réglée, il s'éloigna en traversant le salon. Il vit Kate dans sa chambre.

\- J'ai entendu. Tu vas y aller, pas vrai?

\- Ouais, je vais essayer de ne pas trop m'attarder sur la carte. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de m'en faire, il vas y avoir des morts en quantité... Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller... Depuis presque 2 semaines que tu ne penses qu'à te venger en mettant ta vie en deuxième priorité.

\- Parce que les gens ici ne font que s'asseoir en attendant une occasion de se battre. Maintenant qu'ils en ont une, ils restent assis en blâmant le danger. Quelqu'un doit le faire.

Il allait s'éloigner mais elle n'avait pas encore fini.

\- Fais juste me promettre une chose, si tu vas vraiment y aller...

Il s'arrêta et l'écouta sans se retourner.

\- Ne meurt pas. J'ai déjà perdu assez de personnes depuis le début...

Il resta immobile, silencieux. Il fit un signe de tête sans la regarder et continua son chemin.


	12. Réflexion

Réflexion

Le 21e jour, Edward se réveilla tôt, impatient. Pourtant, malgré le fait que le soleil ne se soit presque pas encore levé, Kyle était déjà debout, fixant le levé de soleil.

Edward contempla cet homme plein de mystère. Déjà debout alors que personne ne le voyait, il portait toujours son masque. Si Katie n'as pas menti, elle prétend ne pas avoir été capable de voir les souvenirs reliés à cet homme et au jeu.

Il décida donc de s'avancer vers lui.

\- Bon matin, lui dit Kyle.

\- Clarifions les choses dès maintenant. Je ne t'aimes pas vraiment et je crois que c'est réciproque.

\- Donc?

\- Aides-moi un peu et enlève ce masque.

\- Pourquoi une si étrange requête?

\- Je me sentirais mieux si tu me montrais ton visage au moins une fois.

Kyle tourna la tête et fixa Edward d'un regard profond. Il soupira et le retira, dévoilant un visage bien normal.

\- Content?

Edward le fixa. Il s'attendait en fait à une raison pour laquelle il cachait son visage. Pourtant, il n'avait rien de spécial. Les traits de ce visage ne révélait aucun souvenir en lui, il s'attendait à pire.

Kyle remit donc son masque.

\- Sois content, j'ai enlevé ce truc pour peu de gens depuis le début.

\- Pourquoi le gardes-tu, alors, si tu n'as rien à cacher?

\- Ce visage n'est pas le mien.

Edward fut surpris par cette réponse.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Je ne portes pas ce masque pour me cacher, mais bien pour me dévoiler.

Il baissa la tête, avec une émotion plus triste dans sa voix.

\- Ce jeu m'as volé mon identité. Je prends l'apparence de ceux que j'ai touché et j'utilise leur apparence comme camouflage. Pourtant, je ne peux reprendre ma forme originelle. C'est un fléau. Je maudit les anges de permettre un jeu de la mort et de m'avoir volé qui je suis. Comment suis-je sensé dire bonjour à ma famille si ceux-ci ne peuvent même pas reconnaître ma voix?

Edward le prit par pitié. Il le comprenait mieux, maintenant.

Kyle releva la tête et fixa les rues.

\- J'ai une fille, tu sais. Elle habite quelque-part par là. Cela fait 3 semaines déjà que son père est porté disparu. Avec tous les événements que les joueurs causent, elle crois sûrement que je suis mort. Tu sais, quand le jeu terminera, j'ai entendu dire que nous garderons nos pouvoirs jusqu'à la mort. Ma femme ne me laisseras jamais l'approcher. Jamais.

\- J'ai perdu aussi une bonne partie de ma famille. Il ne reste que mon père, dont je suis contraint de m'éloigner. Je comprends un peu ce que tu ressent. Tu n'es pas le seul à trouver que ce jeu est dénudé de sens. Qui sait. Peut-être que si tu survie à la fin de tout ça, Dieu t'accorderas ton souhait.

\- C'est ce que j'espère. En attendant, on as des démons à tuer. Je compte sur toi.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te décevoir.

Il s'éloigna et sorti son téléphone pour voir où sera relâchée la carte de Gabriel. Il la vit au centre-ville, à une intersection de 4 rues. Il s'arrêta directement, cela se passera dans un endroit public...

Plus tard dans la journée, ils ont pris le temps d'arriver à l'avance. Ils prirent un point de vue plus élevé, au sommet d'un bâtiment à proximité, en prenant soin de rester cachés.

Quelques jours plus tard, Edward avait eu une conversation avec Scott concernant son pouvoir d'ange et le mystère qui y était lié. Avec chance, dans son conflit précédent, il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui avait ce même pouvoir.

\- Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'il découvre ce que c'était, avait dit Scott. Quand il restait concentré, son pouvoir de régénération pouvait le sauver de graves blessures tant qu'ils ne le tuent pas sur le coup. La tête est la partie la plus vulnérable du corps. Quand il a reçu un coup à cet endroit, il n'as pas su prévenir sa perte. Apparemment, son pouvoir ne le permettait pas que de se soigner, mais de causer d'étranges événements. En lisant la Bible, il a compris. Le premier humain doté du pouvoir de créer des miracles fut Jésus. Jésus, à sa mort, devint un ange. Son pouvoir en héritage dans le jeu permet de causer des événements qui normalement irréalisables par la main de l'homme. Des miracles, voilà ce que c'est. C'est ce qui s'est produit quand tu as combiné un miracle à ton œil de malchance. Ce pouvoir se limite à une chose simple: tu peux modifier la logique sans changer sa racine.

Edward avait enfin l'occasion de tester ce qu'il pouvait faire dans un vrai combat, si il trouvait un adversaire de taille.

Ils prirent donc le temps d'analyser l'endroit. C'était en effet une intersection de 4 rues. Il y avait beaucoup de piétons qui traversaient les rues mais aucun ne traversait en diagonale, ce n'était pas permis. La carte devrait être relâchée au centre des 4 rues. Là où aucun piéton ne marche. Seulement là où les voitures roulent. En d'autres termes, celui qui tentera de prendre la carte sera tout sauf discret.

\- J'imagine qu'on peut oublier la carte, dit Edward.

\- On n'est pas là pour ça, c'est l'objectif secondaire.

Edward regarda sa montre, il était 2 heure. Ils attendirent.

Vers 2 heure 45, des sirènes de police se firent entendre. Ils levèrent la tête et virent un homme sortir de la voiture.

Il y avait plusieurs officiers de police, qui demandèrent à la population d'évacuer la zone.

Il reconnu dans parmi les policiers Nathan, le chef de police. Il était venu aider, finalement.

Edward et Kyle reçurent tous les deux un message privé de Thomas, son partenaire: _Peu importe où vous êtes, on vous couvre. On se charge de maîtriser la troupe._

Puis, l'horloge finit par tourner d'un quart de tour. À 3 heure exacte, une carte, semblable à une carte de crédit, tomba du ciel et arrêta sa chute en plein centre de l'intersection.

Il y eut alors un instant de silence, comme si rien ne se produisait. Edward fixait les alentours. Tout était beaucoup trop tranquille. Il y avait des personnes cachées quelque part, il en était sûr.

Puis, le bruit d'une fenêtre se brisant fit tourner l'œil d'Edward. Il vit un objet sortir d'une fenêtre. Puis, il y en eut environ 15 comme ceux-ci. Edward comprit rapidement ce qui se produisait.

\- Des fumigènes!

La fumée entoura la zone de la carte, brouillant la vue à la police.

Sans hésiter, Edward sauta du bâtiment d'un seul bond vers la fumée. Il entendit Kyle crier son nom derrière lui mais il l'ignora.

Au dernier instant, quand Edward fut dans la fumée, il déploya ses ailes et amorti le reste de sa chute en roulant au sol. Il fit alors disparaître ses ailes et accouru vers la carte en faisant apparaître son arme dans ses mains.

Tous les sens d'Edward étaient prêts à toute attaque.

Il entendit un faible son derrière lui. Grâce à ses réflexes améliorés, il sauta sur le côté et évita un coup dans le dos. Il vit un homme derrière lui portant une lance. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

Edward chargea vers lui. L'homme frappa un coup avec sa lance, mais Edward le bloqua avec son arme. Il réaligna son arme pour qu'elle vise l'homme et tira dans son torse. L'homme recula de douleur et Edward l'acheva d'une balle dans la tête.

Il se retourna et accouru vers la carte. Pourtant, à l'endroit où elle aurait dû être, elle n'était plus là.

Edward entendit des coups de feu. Il vit des lumières provenant des armes utilisées tout autour de lui. Des gens se battaient dans la fumée mais Edward ne vit rien.

Il se préparait à s'éloigner. Il sorti ses ailes et prépara son envol. Il senti une personne derrière lui alors il se retourna d'un geste rapide et pointa son arme sur un homme. Il se retint se tirer au dernier instant, il était un allié.

Edward le fixa. L'homme se calma devant un allié.

\- Combien sont-ils?

\- Beaucoup!

Edward vit une autre silhouette. Il remarqua ses yeux bleu. Il se dirigea vers eux puis s'écroula au sol quand une balle lui traversa la tête.

Ils reculèrent donc d'un pas.

L'homme devant Edward s'écroula lui aussi au sol. Edward fixa les deux corps, les deux étaient alignés dans une seule même direction. C'était donc un même tireur qui pouvait voir dans la fumée...

 _Une lunette à vue infrarouge? Alors... un sniper!_

Edward sauta vers l'arrière, il entendit un impact de balle derrière lui. Il déploya ses ailes pour l'envol. Il vola rapidement vers la direction du tireur. Il vit au passage de nombreuses personnes combattant pour une carte déjà volée. Quand Edward cru sortir du nuage de fumée, il aperçu un bâtiment. Il passa au travers de la vitre et monta le bâtiment par la voix des airs de l'intérieur. Il dû arrêter vers les escaliers et les monter lui-même.

Il arriva donc au dernier étage. Cet étage était comptait plusieurs bureaux de travails tous séparés par des vitres. Les vitres étaient si claires qu'on voyait son reflet dans presque chacune d'entre elles. Il accouru et vit une silhouette utilisant son fusil de précision pour tirer au loin toute personne en mouvement.

Edward sorti son arme et pointa vers le sniper.

Le sniper le remarqua et évita le tir d'Edward.

Edward remarqua que le sniper était une femme et il la reconnu. Elle était présente quand il a été attaqué par un groupe de 4 démons, elle était parmi eux.

Elle le regarda.

\- C'est donc toi qui as tué Isaac.

Edward chargea son arme et s'apprêta à tirer quand elle saut à travers la fenêtre en sifflant. Un homme vêtu d'ailes, un autre Chasseur Alpha, l'attrapa au vol et s'éloigna avec elle. Il reconnu que cet homme était aussi présent ce jour-là. Ils étaient en équipe.

Edward sorti ses ailes et couru vers la fenêtre pour les rattraper. Pourtant, Edward vit du coin de l'œil une autre silhouette l'observant dans la salle.

Il vit un homme le fixant d'un sourire glacial avec des yeux rouge sang. Il était habillé de vêtements sombres, presque gotiques. Sur son front, ce qui semblait être un petit tatouage d'une croix noire peu détaillée.

\- C'est donc toi, Edward, le chasseur.

Rapidement, Edward pu deviner que cet homme n'était pas comme la moyenne des joueurs. Celui-ci était fort. Il décida donc d'abandonner sa poursuite actuelle pour l'affronter. C'était aussi l'intention de cet homme.

\- Je me présente. Mon nom est Duncan et je vais te rendre service en creusant ta tombe à ta place.

\- Je m'en passerais.

Il leva son arme, Duncan couru sur le côté et disparu dans un coin de la pièce. Edward couru et pointa la salle où il était allé de son arme. Pourtant, cette salle était un cul de sac, entourée par les vitres de l'étage.

\- Il y a un problème?

La voix venait de derrière. Edward se retourna mais ne vit rien. Il entendit un rire sur sa droite puis vers la gauche. Edward resta confus. Peut-être qu'il projetait sa voix pour le déstabiliser.

Edward fouilla la pièce. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Il entendait des rires à travers la pièce sans distinguer leur provenance.

Puis, une silhouette traversa l'air par sa droite à une folle vitesse pour le frapper avec une dague. La lame forma une plaie le long de son chemin.

Edward fut déstabilise et alors que la silhouette s'éloignait, il tira dans sa direction presque sans viser mais Duncan avait disparu.

La plaie se referma par l'œil d'ange d'Edward. Il se releva déstabilisé, fouillant les alentours d'un coup d'œil rapide, l'homme avait disparu.

Du coin de l'œil, Edward vit un mouvement à sa droite. Il se retourna et tira instantanément. Le temps qu'il le remarque, Duncan n'était pas devant lui mais derrière, lui plantant une dague dans le dos.

Edward senti la douleur, son réflexe de s'éloigner et le désir d'attaquer cet homme déclencha les batteries qu'il garde au niveau de sa ceinture. L'énergie se électrique se transforma en énergie mécanique, Edward fut propulsé vers l'avant. Il se retourna et tira vers le vide d'où il avait senti la dernière fois Duncan, encore disparu.

À ce rythme, il ne progressera pas très loin. Il grogna d'un coup sec. Il éloigna son arme de son champ de vision et mis son poing en l'air. L'énergie de sa batterie se concentra au sommet de sa poigne et quand il frappa le sol, l'onde de choc brisa toutes les vitres de l'étage. Cette onde de choc se fit voir à l'extérieur du bâtiment, où les vitres brisées laissèrent voir qu'un combat était en cours. Toutes les vitres dans un rayon important étaient brisées à cet étage, laissant le champ de vision bien plus clair pour Edward.

Le silence en survint alors, couvert seulement par le craquement des éclats de verre au sol par les pas prudents d'Edward.

\- Tu as fini de jouer? Parce que moi oui!

Il empoigna la dague dans son dos et la tira avec un soupir profond.

\- Si tu tiens tant à m'affronter, arrête de faire ton lâche!

Il jeta alors la dague au sol.

\- C'est étrange, tu ne m'attaques plus, maintenant. Dois-je en juger que ton pouvoir de démon est relié à ces vitres?

Les morceaux de verre commencèrent alors à trembler, ils se déplacèrent pour se rassembler à un seul endroit. Ils commencèrent alors à prendre une forme humaine, celle de Duncan.

\- Bien, tu as une bonne de bons réflexes et une bonne résistance, cela fait un bon ennemi!

\- Alors, j'avais raison?

\- En effet, j'ai de quoi en être fier.

Edward tenta malgré sa haine de raisonner avec cet homme.

\- Pourquoi m'affrontes-tu? Pourquoi rejoindre les démons quand tu n'es qu'un être humain?

\- Primo, je t'affronte parce que Rayner le veux.

Rayner, le frère de Scott et probablement le chef d'une bande de démons. C'est la cible principale d'Edward, il doit en tenter d'en apprendre plus.

\- Ensuite, je rejoins les démons parce que ce n'est qu'un clan comme les autres.

\- Et aller en enfer, ce n'est qu'un clan comme les autres?

\- Ton ignorance n'a-t-elle pas de limite? Il y a des choses que la Bible ne dit pas, tu sais. Où crois-tu que nous, les démons, allons quand nous mourrons?

Jusque là, Edward ne s'était fait que des idées sur où il croyait qu'ils allaient. Maintenant qu'on lui pose la question, il n'est pas très sûr.

\- Sachant que Lucifer, l'ange déchu, est plus connu sous le nom de Satan et qu'il est en guerre contre Dieu, crois-tu que toutes les âmes qu'il récolte vont en enfer? En fait, Satan cherche à obtenir le plus d'âme possible pour augmenter sa puissance. Pourtant, ce qui pousse les gens à croire en Dieu, ce n'est pas nécessairement la foi, mais la peur de cet enfer. C'est un fait. Pourtant, Satan n'est pas un imbécile, il récompense ses fanatiques et n'as en rien le besoin de les torturer. C'est pourquoi il créé un deuxième étage de l'enfer peu connu sous le nom de l'obscur. C'est comme le paradis mais sous terre. Les favoris de Satan y vivent heureux sans craindre le feu de l'enfer. C'est là que nous allons. La Bible sait que si elle avait mentionné cela dans ses pages, les fanatiques de Satan seraient bien plus nombreux. Voilà pourquoi ce passage a été mis sous silence. Le monde est-il plus clair pour toi, maintenant?

\- Ce qui est clair, c'est que tu encourage celui tente de créer un deuxième enfer ici. Il a déjà fait de ce monde un enfer et tu le supporte dans ce jeu?

\- Tu crois que tout est aussi simple que ça? Tu te trompe! Les gens comme toi généralisent trop, je n'ai plus rien à te dire!

Il expira un coup, laissant aller sa colère.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il, ceux qui passent par l'obscur peuvent recevoir des avantages. Les préférés de Satan peuvent se faire offrir d'être les démons de son armé personnelle. Certains en sont aujourd'hui des légendes, j'en connais une. Son nom, Marie Noire, Bloody Mary, la reine des miroirs.

La silhouette cristallisée de Duncan se déforma, laissant présager une attaque. Edward se prépara, il garda ses batteries prêtes au combat.

Les fragments de verre formants le corps de Duncan se divisèrent pour voler en direction d'Edward. L'énergie de ses batteries traversa ses bras et envoya une onde de choc. Pourtant, cela n'as fait qu'éloigner les fragments, qui revinrent à la charge tout autour de lui. Malgré ses efforts, il ne put contenir les fragments. Des morceaux de verre tranchants vinrent se planter dans sa peau sur chaque angle de son corps. Malgré la situation, Edward tenta de se libérer, mais en vain. Malgré sa tentative d'apaiser la douleur avec son œil d'ange, il pouvait sentir des morceaux de verre déchirer sa peau et se stationner dans sa chair. Il contenu un cri de douleur en lui, ce cri intérieur lui fit donner des frissons malgré lui.

Au sol, voyant ses forces le quitter, Edward revit le visage de Kate quelques instant avant une fin, semblerait-il, inévitable.

 _Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir..._

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle couleur apparut dans les yeux d'Edward. Pendant une seconde, la couleur bleue de ses yeux s'illumina pour devenir blanche. Un rayon de lumière l'entoura et se répandit autour de lui, tous les fragments de vitres furent réduits en poussière. Pourtant, Edward versa une larme de sang par chaque œil.

Il senti une douleur que ses pouvoirs d'ange ne pouvait apaiser. Ses yeux redevinrent bleues. Il observa les alentours, ignorant comment il avait fait ça.

Devant lui se trouvait Duncan, en chair et en os, le fixant d'un regard interrogateur. Lui aussi, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il a vu.

Puis, une voix familière débarqua derrière Edward, appelant son nom.

Il se retourna et vit Nathan, accompagné de Kyle. Le chef de police tira trois balles sur Duncan, qui s'enfui en les évitant toutes. Il sorti un miroir de sa poche, le fixa et disparu comme si il n'avait jamais été là.

Kyle vint voir si Edward allait bien et l'aida à se relever.

\- Content que tu n'ai pas été en bas trop longtemps, la police a eu du mal à tout contenir. Plusieurs personnes se sont échappées mais beaucoup n'ont pas survécus. Impossible de savoir qui a la carte.

Après avoir discutés un moment, ils partirent à pieds. Alors qu'ils descendirent l'escalier, Edward entendit une voix survenant de nulle part. C'était la voix de Duncan. Visiblement, les autres ne l'entendaient pas. Il l'invita à un autre combat, il lui donna des coordonnées et lui ordonna de se présenter dans 3 jours. Il prétendait aussi que Rayner serait présent ce jour-là.

Une fois sorti, Edward vit de nombreux corps dans les rues. Il en comptait environ une trentaine. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il y a vraiment eu un massacre.

Nathan mit la main sur l'épaule de Kyle et lui adressa discrètement la parole pour qu'Edward n'en entende rien.

\- Je dois te parler en privé, c'est important.

Il le suivi jusqu'à la rencontre de Thomas. Les trois discutèrent d'un sujet qui remit en question une chose dont Kyle croyait. Il ne savait quoi penser.

\- Pour le moment, lui averti Thomas, n'en parle à personne. On doit y penser avant d'agir.

Kyle répondit d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna.

Le chef de police l'observa s'en aller et lui adressa dans son dos:

\- Ne fait rien de stupide, d'accord?

Mais il ne répondit pas, il continua sa route.


	13. Rival

Rival

Nombre de survivants au 21e jour: 75

Nombre de survivants au 22e jour: 34

Le dernier événement organisé par les anges a causé la perte de plus de la moitié des joueurs. 41 pertes pour être exacte. Le chef de police Nathan fut capable de convaincre les autorités que le massacre semble être une guerre de factions.

De plus, Edward est invité au jour 24 à affronter de nouveau Edward. Ce n'est pas tout, ce combat sera un combat majeur entre le groupe de Rayner et de Scott, frères et ennemis jurés.

Pourtant, Edward est conseillé par Scott de ne pas approcher Duncan, car ceci pourrait facilement être un piège. Duncan aurait bien pu l'affronter dans le seul but de recueillir des informations à son sujet. Edward est conseillé de participer aux combats mais accompagné de près, ce qui, évidemment, le déplaît sans avoir besoin d'exprimer son désaccord.

Tous les autres sont partis à l'endroit de rendez-vous deux jours à l'avance pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Rayner ne connais pas les membres du gruope de Scott, ils peuvent donc passer inaperçus pendant que Scott surveille les alentours.

Cette journée-là, Edward était resté à l'hôtel pour se reposer. Le jour précédent, il a découvert une chose en lui qu'il ignorait son existence, un pouvoir caché. Une couleur d'œil qui ne figurait pas dans les instructions du jeu. Si il arrivait à l'utiliser à nouveau... Pourtant, ce pouvoir l'a épuisé en une seule utilisation.

Puis, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Edward s'étira et s'approcha de la porte pour répondre. Un instant avant d'atteindre la poignée, sa main s'arrêta.

Il réfléchit et regarda à travers la porte pour voir qui y était, il ne vit rien. Peu importe qui était là, cette personne faisait attention à ne pas se trouver devant la porte.

Puis, Edward se retrouva nez à nez avec un œil bleu d'ange le fixant de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il recula, ne sachant pas qui se montrerait d'une telle façon.

\- Tu peux ouvrir.

La voix était jeune et féminine, pourtant, elle sembla familière. Malgré ses précautions, Edward se senti poussé à ouvrir la porte, mais ne le fit pas.

Puis, il entendit la serrure d'un coup sec, comme si la porte s'était déverrouillée d'elle-même. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et dévoila devant lui un vieil ennemi.

Il fit surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici. Cette femme, il l'avait déjà vu, avant. 2 semaines plus tôt, il a fait tomber l'éclair rebelle sur sa tête. C'était le Chasseur Alpha qui a tenté de le tuer, lui et Katie.

\- Fais attention, tu vas perdre l'équilibre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Edward était en position de précautions, comme si il croyait qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Il se redressa, il a passé la période où elle aurait pu l'attaquer.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé?

\- J'ai mes moyens.

Puis elle s'avança et s'assis sur la canapé comme si elle était chez elle.

\- On peut parler, si tu veux?

Elle semblait avoir des choses à dire, alors il s'approcha pour fermer la porte et la verrouilla.

Il s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise près d'elle mais en gardant ses distances.

\- Alors, de quoi veux-tu discuter?

\- Pas grand chose, en fait. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais ces temps-ci.

Il la regarda d'un œil de jugement.

\- Mais je suis sérieuse! Je sais qu'on a eu des différents il y a quelques semaines, mais tu es un ange, maintenant. Tu comprends, j'ai encore besoin de vérifier si tu es vraiment des nôtres.

\- Si je suis un ange, n'est-ce pas la preuve que je suis de ton côté?

\- Les intentions et les principes sont deux choses différentes. Si on peux les distinguer en quelqu'un, on peux prouver si il trahit son clan. Alors, voyons-voir... as-tu tué beaucoup des anges depuis le début?

\- Aucun.

Elle le fixa avant de passer à autre chose.

\- As-tu tué beaucoup de démons?

Il hésita avant de répondre.

\- Un seul.

\- Tu mens. J'ai le flair pour ces choses.

\- Très bien, j'en ai tué deux.

Elle accepta cette réponse sans y rester trop longtemps.

\- As-tu tué des innocents?

Edward resta figé sur place. Il cru se trouver dans une situation sans échappatoire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de version longue.

Il s'apprêta à parler mais hésita. Si elle le percevait comme un ennemi?

\- Cinq...

Elle le fixa un instant sans avoir l'air surprise. Puis, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais peut-être en parler avec Scott, si il n'est pas au courant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?

\- Que tu n'es ma première cible. Pas encore, du moins...

Elle ouvrit la porte sans la déverrouillée et s'éloigna.

Edward se leva et accouru vers la porte et la fixa d'un regard de haine.

\- Si je ne suis pas ta cible, pourquoi est-ce que ton acolyte ne baisse-t-il pas son arme?

Elle s'arrêta. Elle en sourit, car elle l'avait sous-estimé.

\- Je voulais attendre d'être sortie avant d'en finir. Mais il semblerait que tu ne me laisse pas le luxe d'une telle patience.

Activant ses yeux d'ange, Edward l'observa d'un regard méprisant.

\- Tu sais, j'aurais cru qu'une personne comme toi aurait pu nous aider. En fait, tu n'es que comme ces démons qui tuent pour le plaisir, à moins que tu leur ressemble au fait de tuer en jugeant sur la première impression.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, j'en connais bien plus sur les démons que toi. Je me suis juré de les éradiquer et quelqu'un comme toi ne me fera pas faillir à cette tâche.

\- Maintenant, je me demandes... lequel de vous deux cessera de respirer en premier...

Une violente explosion s'empara de la majeure partie de la pièce, les flammes consumèrent la chambre d'hôtel en un instant. Quand elles disparurent, deux anges vêtus d'ailes en leur être se fixaient, entourés de flammes qui ne surent les endommager.

La femme mystérieuse sortis de sa poche un revolver qu'elle pointa vers sa cible. Quand elle tira, Edward mis sa main devant lui et attrapa la balle en plein vol, laissant le lourd son d'un choc qui ne le gênait nullement.

Edward fit alors apparaître son arme, l'aligna et tira. En plein vol, les balles ralentirent jusqu'à tomber sur le corps de son adversaire comme de simples billes lancées aveuglément.

Confus, Edward tira à nouveau, au même résultat. Il eut le temps d'observer un mystérieux vent tourner autour d'elle au même moment. À cet instant, elle accéléra vers lui et traversa la distance en un instant, laissant derrière elle la traîné d'une lumière bleue. Elle le frappa à l'abdomen d'un coup de poing qui ne semblait pas naturel.

Edward fut projeté jusqu'au mur, le souffle coupé. Alors qu'il tenta de se relever, il resta sur sa garde quand elle chargea vers lui à nouveau. Il eut tout juste le temps d'éviter un coup de poing qui traversa le mur.

Il recula alors pour prendre de la distance et remarqua, en chemin, qu'elle portait à sa ceinture une batterie similaire à celle que portait Edward.

Dans sa course, il courut se réfugier derrière un mur où elle le perdit de vue.

La femme décoinça son bras du mur et sorti son revolver, partant à sa recherche.

Edward tenta d'élaborer une stratégie en essayant de comprendre qu'elles étaient ses capacités. Il vit alors devant lui une grenade atterrir devant lui et se souvint de l'acolyte qui l'accompagnait. Il utilisa le peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour fermer les yeux et se concentra. C'est au dernier instant qu'il disparut.

L'explosion survint, enveloppant une partie de la pièce d'une chaleur ardente. Ensuite, la femme s'approcha et fouilla la pièce du regard. Elle finit ensuite par s'éloigner, continuant à chercher car elle ne trouvait pas de corps.

Edward gardait les yeux fermés, car il savait que tout se jouerait au moment où il les ouvrirait. Alors, il le fut.

Edward ouvrit les yeux et réapparut derrière la femme, il chargea vers elle.

Elle se retourna et le vit accourir. Edward tira vers son visage. Quand les balles ralentirent, elles atterrirent avec un faible choc sur son visage, la déstabilisant un instant et lui faisant fermer les yeux.

Edward en profita alors pour utiliser un atout qu'il a récemment obtenu dans le Salon des Joueurs. Son fusil à pompe changea alors de forme, prenant celle d'un katana d'un tranchant incomparable, blanc comme les nuages que l'on ne voit que dans les peintures religieuses.

Il chargea, c'était sa chance. Il sauta et porta son coup vers elle.

Au dernier instant, elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa d'un regard qui signifiait que le combat était déjà terminé.

Quand son œil brilla, Edward senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne tarda pas à comprendre. En un instant, il tombait en direction opposé de la dernière seconde, comme si elle avait inversé sa trajectoire.

Dans les airs, il fut une cible parfaite, elle sorti son arme et lui tira deux balles dans l'abdomen.

Edward tomba au sol avec un grognement de douleur. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tira une balle dans la jambe, au cas où.

Edward n'arrivait pas à bouger, il sentait comme si la gravité appuyait fort sur lui. Il avait déjà senti cela avant.

\- Nous voici dans la même situation qu'avant.

Elle se pencha sur lui et pointa sur arme sur son visage, Edward la fixa d'un regard vide.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'en connais bien plus sur les démons que toi. Je peux en dire que tu n'es qu'un démon mal perçu par les anges. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce qu'était Lucifer?

Elle commença à appuyer doucement sur la détente, le coup partirait d'un instant à l'autre!

Edward tenta alors une dernière chose.

\- Je sais où trouver Rayner!

Elle fut surprise et porta son arme sur le côté, le coup de feu fut porté au sol très près d'Edward, l'assourdissant un instant.

\- Répète ça!

Edward se secoua la tête un moment.

\- On a un affrontement prévu dans deux jours... tu n'as qu'à nous suivre et on te mèneras à lui.

Elle le fixa un instant et senti qu'il ne mentait pas, alors elle se releva et quitta la pièce en silence, elle s'arrêta à côté de la porte.

\- Cela me semble honnête... Tu as intérêt à ne pas te tromper ou sinon c'est elle qui y passera en premier.

Alors que ses pas résonnants mêlés aux flammes, Edward serra les poings en ne sachant que trop de qui elle parlait.

 _Je vais mourir avant que cela arrive!_

Les balles sortirent du corps d'Edward alors que celui guérissait de ses blessures. Quand l'adrénaline s'évaporait lentement, la douleur revint à lui et il l'endura jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent et le voient sur le dos, du sang autour de lui.

\- Il semblerait qu'on aie des invités surprise...


End file.
